Up in Lights
by Karanoaoi
Summary: Vampires are freshly out to the human public, but they keep certain things secret from the human government to protect themselves leaving room for them to sneak around and use random hook ups to feed more freely like in olden days. Kurt, a simple human, ran off to New York in order to escape his tormentors in the shifter community and one night he meets his savior. -Warnings Inside
1. Prologue

Up In Lights Prologue/?

Summary: Vampires are freshly out to the human public, but they keep certain things secret from the human government to protect themselves leaving room for them to sneak around and use random hook ups to feed more freely like in olden days. Kurt, a simple human, ran off to New York in order to escape his tormentors in the shifter community and one night he meets his savior.

Warnings: Rape, Dom/Sub, Blood play, Vampireism, Abuse, Noncon, Dubcon, and basically just everything. This is a very dark fic that will have a happy ending, but the beginning is very dark. If you get triggered by abusive situations, don't read.

AN: Here is the start of my new fic. Yes, I know Who Says is still not updated and I am so sorry about that. Chapter 23 is really just not working for me. So to help ease the pain of the story moving slowly here is Up in Lights :) This is a vampire fic and trust me, HEED THE WARNINGS! Right from the beginning you know that Kurt is abused both physically and emotionally by his boyfriend (an OC) and Blaine, though he seems nice at first, is not all sunshine and rainbows. he is a Vampire. There will be kinks, basically if it pops into my mind, it will probably end up in this story.

This is also being Beta'd by my new beta reader: Al *hugs* That being said the prologue ISN'T edited yet, but chapter 1 is. Al will be the main beta on Up in Lights and helping to get the older chapters of Who Says all edited. Tracy will be working on Who Says (newer stuff) and Wont Tell Anyone sequel (Still yet unnamed, but moving right along)

With all that said, ENJOY the first two chapters :)

-NOW EDITED-

XxXxX

"Kurt, it's time for you to sleep love." Blaine wraps his arms around the pale shoulders he loves so much, kissing along the pulse point as a smile spreads his face knowing there will never be a heart beat pushing blood through these veins again.

"Soon darling. I'm almost finished." He briefly turns his head away from the computer screen to connect their lips.

Blaine shifts his eyes to see what his lover has been up too all day. "You're writing?"

"Yes." Kurt goes back to typing.

"What are you writing?"

"Something to help people make a decision."

"Kurt." Blaine tries to be firm as he reads his own name on the screen. "What are you writing."

"You would think after forty years you would trust me." His blue eyes try to stare down the golden ones of his boyfriend, but he fails miserably. "Fine!" He jumps up starting to pace the room in his old nervous habit that no matter how many times he has tried to kick it he never has. "You know how it's become a big debate over the legality of changing humans into vampires and how people say it would ruin your life and destroy the person who was changed?" When Blaine nods his acknowledgment of what Kurt is saying the man continues. "I just wanted to write down our story. The story of how you saved my life by changing me. I want those stupid officials to know that you saved my life and that it wasn't just some flash in the pan decision you made because you couldn't cope with losing me to age or anything. I want people out there that are facing the choice of changing or not to know how we coped and came to the agreement that it was right for us. I know there needs to be rules and laws in place for forced changing, but they need to know a lot of us chose this."

"Love." Blaine stands up and pulls his nervous and fidgety lover into his arms. "That is very selfless of you, but are you sure? Your past has been a very touchy subject, even with me."

"As sure as I was about becoming a vampire." Their eyes meet and he slowly relaxes. "No one should have the right to tell people their choices in life are wrong. It's up to the human or vampire to choose what's right for themselves and the person they choose to spend eternity with. You don't see anyone giving the Were community any trouble, just because their not immortal and only change a human into a Were when its declared they are mates."

"And don't drink human blood."

"Well yeah, but they do a number on the wildlife population once a month where we have blood bags and donors. Very few vampires kill their food anymore."

That brings a deep laugh out of Blaine as he kisses Kurt softly again. "Then write, but at night. You're still not old enough to last very long without your full days sleep."

"Yes daddy." Kurt rolls his eyes, yipping when Blaine smacks his ass playfully.

The two rush off in a playful mood, Blaine chasing his lover before tackling him down on their bed. Lips connected as their bodies meld together and their passions rise and they make love. Kurt passing out asleep soon after with the sun slowly rising in the horizon. The older vampire kisses his lovers pale cheek before slipping out of bed to turn the lights off and make a few phone calls for his day workers on what needs to be done. When he hangs up and moves to turn the computer off his eyes land on the still open document Kurt had been working on and without a second thought he clicks back to the beginning and start to read.

XxXxXxX

To those who have no idea what it's like to be changed and how it really affects both the human and vampire in the relationship, please read the following words so that you can know my story and how forty years ago my life was saved by the choice my boyfriend and I made to be immortal together.

My name is Kurt Hummel and like most gay Americans who grow up in backwards towns, I grew up being beaten and teased for how different I was and the fact my mother had died, or at least that's what dad told me. I know better now, but I'll get into that later. High School was the worse. My dad fell in love with and married a werewolf, bringing me a full pack around the house and a step-brother who smelled of wet dog. No offense to any Weres that read this, my brother has absolutely no hygiene to speak of and smelled. Like a wet dog. Daily. Well this didn't sit well with the bullies at school and when the friends I made in the pack and my new found family had their backs turned, I was chased down and beaten by the humans because I wasn't what they would accept as normal, seeing as I was very obviously not straight, and the pack members because my dad refused to have me turned into a wolf, they really found having a human at pack events offensive, because he wanted me to have my normal life. To bad he had no idea how hard my life was, but I'm thankful he didn't allow them to make me into a shifter. It gave me a great reason to escape that town.

The day I graduated college was the last day I saw my dad for a very long time. Why? Well I had no intention of staying in the pack lands of Lima, Ohio and made my way to NYU to study Theater. I was suppose to live with a friend from school, but she chose the life of a pack members mate, my smelly step-brother, over her career and future education so I moved into the dorms alone. You could say I adjusted just fine to being on my own. What caught me off guard was the amount of gay men who wanted my attention and for the first year I went on so many dates just to say I've dated people, then one day near the end of my first year in school, right before I was moving out of the dorm and into an apartment as a gift from my dad and step-mom, I meet the love of my life or so I had thought.

Andrew was the perfect gentleman, bringing me flowers and gifts, taking me out to surprise dinners and shows on Broadway. Just perfect. So perfect that I asked him to move in with me after two months of dating, we still hadn't been intimate since I valued my virginity very highly and was determined to hold onto it until I found that 'it' guy. To bad for me that our five month anniversary was spent at some party his friends were throwing and I don't even remember what happened. All I remember is waking up with blood between my ass cheeks and Andrew telling me how much he loved me and how sorry he was, but that this was normal and I was lucky to have been so drunk that I didn't feel it. Silly, naive me believed him and our second time I bleed again. It wasn't until we had been together a year that I realized we should be using lube and stretching and such. When I confronted him, he acted as if that was a weak way to do things. He never once denied that he knew he was hurting me. So we started using lube, but he got more violent as he wanted to 'experiment' with things. Bondage. Dom/Sub. Pain. Blood play. It was hell. That was the first time I kicked him out. He cut a little to deep when we did blood play and left me with a scar. It should have been the last time I saw him, but it wasn't. A few weeks later he showed up at my door with a bunch of roses and a face full of tears saying how sorry he was and that it would never happen again. It never did.

Instead he started yelling at me about everything that went wrong or that he thought was wrong. He demeaned me, belittled me, and I just let it happen. I don't even know when it really started, I just remember that it got so bad in our second year together that I dropped out of school. I didn't feel worth anything and at 20 I gave up trying to accomplish anything and instead got a job busting tables at some cheesy diner. It was somewhere around then that he started to get physical. Because I wasn't home making sure dinner was ready since I was at work and other little things. So what did I do? I quit my job. Hard to work with you arms bruised and swollen anyways.

Our third year together, yes I know you think I am a sub human for staying with this man for so long but please wait to judge me, was alright. I did everything he asked, learned not to talk back and hadn't talked to anyone besides him and his friends when he would deemed that I earned a night out with him. It was about then I noticed him starting to sleep around. Well, I doubt it had just started, but I was blind to all his wrong doings. It was when he brought one home instead of me and had left me at the bar with one of his worse grungy friends that took it upon himself that I was available to go home with him instead. After telling the man off and walking home to find my boyfriend pretty much raping some poor younger man I kicked him out again.

That's when the pattern would start. He would show up a month or two later after I got my life back together and tell me he was sorry and we would fall into the same routine. I lasted another two years with him. A total of 5 years of being treated like shit before I finally chose to leave him for good. The reason I chose that was the vampire I'm with now. The beginning of our story was near the end of my miserable existence with that retched human being named Andrew.

This is our story...


	2. Chapter 1

Up In Lights 1/?

AN: Here is chapter 1 :) The warnings from prologue continue in every chapter and I'll only be adding if specific new items pop up in the new chapter. This one is edited and sometime in the next week or so you should get chapter 2. Unless you guys would like to see the rough cut of the chapter... I'll leave that up to the reviewers.

Enjoy!

XxXxX

He didn't know why he fell for this again. He had sworn to himself that the next time it happened he would never forgive him and just slam the door in his face. Three days ago, when that chance came, Kurt opened the door with his arms wide open when his boyfriend cried about how stupid he'd been, sleeping with another man. How sorry he was for breaking the small bit of trust Kurt had in him. So what did the ever gullible Kurt do? He opened his door, opened his arms, and spread his legs. Again.

Now? Right now he's realizing how stupid he was in doing that for the fifth time. As he leans back against the bar at the random club he let his soon to be ex-boyfriend drag him to, he watches as said soon to be ex wraps his arms around yet another guy. Moving their bodies closer before they kiss and then head off to disappear behind the black curtain hiding the backroom from view, his third trip back there this evening. That, he takes as his queue and walks towards the curtain.

"He isn't worth it."

Kurt stops, his hand on the curtain. "What?"

"He isn't worth it." The stranger smiles, tilting his head as golden eyes studies him. "Sorry, I might be wrong about this, but you've been watching that guy from the bar and trust me, he isn't worth your time. I've seen him here at least four times this week and you look like the kind of guy that deserves better then a player like him."

"That player is my ex-boyfriend and I just think he needs to be told that update to our status." Kurt turns to go through the curtain when he feels arms wrap around him, his body being pulled back against a solid chest. "Let. Me. Go."

"Just listen to me." The silky voiced stranger whispers into his ear. "Why give a creep like that the time of day? I bet, if you go in there he will sweet talk you and you wont come (right) back out until he's talked you back into his arms again."

"Not this time."

"He isn't worth your time." The stranger runs his nose over Kurt's neck, breathing in his scent. "Dance with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking." He turns Kurt around, locking eyes. "Because you want to. You know I can make you feel alive again. Trust me."

Having absolutely no clue why, Kurt nods. Letting the man lead him out onto the dance floor. Allowing the stranger to wrap his arms around his waist as their bodies get closer and move together. Arms holding each other as the stranger breathes in against his neck. A heady feeling flowing through his body as Kurt lets the man suck and kiss at his pulse point. Moaning when he feels teeth scrape against the sensitive skin on his neck before he moves, connecting their lips.

Intoxicating, that's the best word Kurt can think of to describe this kiss. All tongue and teeth. Carnal and wanting. Everything he's missed about being intimate with someone and didn't even realize he was missing. The strangers hands slide down, gripping his ass and pulling their bodies closer and Kurt is fairly sure he can hear a growl in his chest. He doesn't even realize it when their hips start moving together, rutting against each other, a deep moan coming from his throat.

"Take me home with you."

Kurt groans when the man moves back to kissing at his neck. "Y-" He doesn't get to answer before a hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him away from the man.

"What the fucking hell! Hands off my guy!" Andrew. Of course it would be Andrew.

"Go away Andrew! Were done!" Kurt pulls away, just to be pulled in face to face with Andrew. "Let go of me. I told you I wouldn't take you back if you did it again and I meant it."

"Like you can stay away from me. We got something good going on. You know that." He grips at Kurt's hips.

Kurt tries to push him off, neither of them seeing how the strangers eyes glow the rougher Andrew gets with Kurt. "Let go. Let GO!" Kurt tries to break away as Andrew drags him out of the club. "Stop! You're scaring me!"

"Shut up!" he gets him as far as the alley before there is movement around them. Andrew being pulled off of Kurt and thrown against the wall. "W-what the.."

"Leave him alone." The stranger growls at Andrew. "I don't want to ever see you near him again."

Kurt grabs around the mans shoulders. "Let him go. He isn't worth it."

Golden eyes look sideways at him. Studying Kurt intently before letting the terrified Andrew go. "You better feel lucky that he is a much better human being then you are." He turns to pull Kurt against him. Kissing his lips softly. "Stay away from what's mine." His eyes narrow as he glares at Andrew, the man gasping and running.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't have been here then…"

"Don't think like that. Now let me escort you home." His eyes shine as he smiles towards Kurt.

Kurt gives a small nod before he leads the man towards his apartment, his cheeks turning pink as they go. He's not even sure why he's taking this stranger home with him. One night stands really weren't his thing, even with that scumbag of an ex. There was just something about those eyes. The way the man moves. Just something drawing him in and drawing him to do things he normally wouldn't. The perfect example? Being pushed up against a random wall near his apartment building, the stranger rutting against him as his legs are wrapped around that slender waist. Both men moaning as their bodies try to become one, even through the many layers of clothes.

"How much farther?"

His mind is so foggy as the other man looks deep into his eyes, their hips still rolling against each other. "T-two blocks. Third floor."

"Good. Let's hurry." he lets Kurt down, eyes glancing towards the horizon as they keep moving.

Two blocks and a few flights of stairs and the two men find themselves in the apartment, Kurt pushed up against the wall again as clothes come off in a flurry of moving hands. "E-end of the hall.." Kurt arches as the man licks and bites at his neck. "Bedroom.."

"Hold on." The mans smile grows as he holds tight to Kurt's ass. Carrying him down the hall towards the bedroom. "You smell so good. So very good."

"Need you. Need you so bad." Kurt sucks at the mans neck, causing him to stumble. Luckily they are near enough to the bed that they land with a flop. Kurt laughing slightly as he starts to undo his pants and scooting up the bed when he's finally bared to the world. Freezing when he sees the stranger crawling up the bed towards him. "What is it about you that makes me want this so bad?"

"My charm." He licks and bites at one of Kurt's nipples before continuing up his body. "My hot body." He pushes at the pale legs, spreading them wider as he settles between them. "The thrill of something different and new, making you feel alive." One hand trails down, his finger teasing the puckered entrance. "It's working both ways. I've never been this drawn to someone before." The man attaches their lips as his finger pushes in.

His back arches at the intrusion. Kurt knows it's to dry, but he doesn't care. It feels way to good The kiss is broken when the second finger pushes into him. Crying out in a pained pleasure as the burn starts, his arms reaching out to get the lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer. "H-here…" He slips both into the strangers hand.

"You're pretty smart." the man sniffs at his neck. "So good. So smart. Smells so good."

"Hurry up so I can make you feel good." Kurt arches higher when three slicked fingers push into him. "Oh god… please. Please. Please. Please."

The man grins, eyes starting to shine. Kurt is far to gone to realize when he doesn't put the condom on, just slicks himself up before kissing his way to that milky white throat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. God yes." Kurt spreads his legs wider.

"Good." The man pushes into the willing body below him. Moaning into that throat. The throat that has the beating heart and rushing blood going through it. Music to his ears. His thrust start slow, not wanting to scare Kurt away. Not yet. Not until he feels him moving along to his pace, pushing back harder then he's moving. Then, at that moment his teeth poke out, scraping against that perfect neck. "Please don't hate me." He moans out as he picks up speed in his thrusts, gripping Kurt around the thighs as he sinks his fangs in. Blood rushing out to wet his throat. Kurt screaming silently below him as their bodies move faster while the man drinks from his partner. Heaven.

Kurt has never felt so good. He can feel his blood draining from his body, but all it does is enhance his pleasure as the blood slips from the strangers mouth and down his neck and shoulder. Leaving a wet spot under his head. When the man suctions on, licking the wound Kurt arches as his orgasm racks through his body. Back arching as his seed spills out between them. The man above him slamming in a few more times before he feels his release go into him. Both of them panting as Kurt turns his head looking at the man with his blood on his lips. He should be frightened. He should be scared, but something in the way the man tilts his head in curiosity as Kurt reaches a hand up, touching his own blood on those red lips has him feeling at ease. Slowly, Kurt pulls him down into a gentle kiss. Licking his own blood off those lips and moaning at how he finds it better then tasting his own cum after getting a blowjob.

Pulling away slightly, the man lets a slight blush cover his cheeks. "You're not scared?"

"No. I should be, but I'm not." Kurt smiles as the stranger shifts, pulling out of him, as he snuggles against his side. "I've never felt so good."

"Exhilarating isn't it?" They both laughs slightly. "Blaine."

"Huh?"

"My name. Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, leaning in. "My name´s Kurt Hummel." He kisses him gently.

Blaine purrs at the comfort he gets from the tender touch of lips. Groaning when he can sense sunrise nearing. "I need to go soon."

"No. Please stay."

"Kurt. Do you know what I am? I know you don't seem afraid of the blood or anything, but do you know?"

"Yes." Kurt closes his eyes. "Vampire. I've heard of your kind, but never meet one."

Blaine laughs softly. "You probably have and just never noticed. We tend to… make people forget they saw us."

Kurt sits up a bit to fast, head spinning with his loss of blood. Blaine moves to sit up and pull Kurt into his lap. "I don't want to forget…"

"I don't want you to forget either." Blaine sniffs at his neck. "I want to see you again." He kisses at the pulse point. "You taste way to good not to see again, but I do have to go."


	3. Chapter 2

Up In Lights 2

Summary:

Warnings:

AN:

XxXxXxX

The smirk hasn't gone from Blaine's face since he left the human's building. It's a telling sign that he will definitely keep his word to see him again. When Blaine went out to find a willing warm body to feed from, he had no clue that the boy could draw him in so fast. It was common practice when vampires fed from humans outside the designated donation bars to wipe all memory of their meeting from them. However, it hadn't crossed Blaine's mind. That boy, _Kurt,_ he thinks as his smile shifts to one of fondness, had no idea at first what Blaine was. He said he was alright with it in the end though.

Blaine's mind entertained him with images of pale skin covered in sweat and the taste of sweet blood seeping down his throat. Enough that he didn't respond when his human associates try to gain his attention for their monthly meeting. His attention stayed on other things until he sat at his desk and came face to face with the other Elder vampire in the company. Sebastian sat on his desk, arms crossed and gave him a knowing look.

"What would have you so distracted? And can I even detect a bit of happiness in your demeanor?"

"It's not a what, Sebastian, it's a who. And yes. I'm extremely happy right now." Blaine looks at the cocky expression on his associate's face. "But that is slowly going away the longer you look at me like that."

Sebastian throws his head back in laughter as he gets off the desk. "About damn time you got that stick out of your ass and hooked up with someone. Who was it? That new fledgling down in accounting on the night crew? What was his name? He's been eye fucking you since his orientation... Eli! That's it! Please tell me you took advantage of that tight ass?"

Blaine raises a brow at how flippant Sebastian is. "No, it wasn't Eli. It was a human."

"Human? How boring! Those blood bags down at Blood Temp aren't even worth trying to bed. They're already too ready for it. No challenge in the bedding and they always taste so used."

"Never said I went to Blood Temp. Just said I met a human."

"And drank from him? A willing human?" Sebastian seems more interested now. "How does it feel? It's been a while since I've had more than blood bags from the store or a donor from Blood Temp."

"It feels amazing. He's still blissed out and thinking about me." Blaine gets his smile back, letting Kurt's emotions wash through him. It's a special side effect of drinking straight from a human, and one that isn't really talked about outside the hive. He jumps when he hears his office door slam and looks up just in time for the other vampire to be right in his face.

"Tell me you didn't leave him with memories."

"I did."

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" Sebastian shoves at Blaine's shoulders, causing him to roll back a bit in the office chair. "You know we aren't supposed to leave them with their memories if they're not donors! You're just going to get in trouble!"

"Not if I plan to see him again."

"What? One night and you want this cattle as your private donor? Please."

"Stop talking to me like you know better!" Blaine jumps out of his chair and forces Sebastian to look into his eyes, a slight hiss in his throat. "I felt something with him and I told him I'd see him again. I mean to do just that."

Sebastian's hands go up in surrender. "It's your funeral. Play with whoever you want, just don't break any more rules. Fill out the agreement papers before you feed from him again. Or at least get a written statement from him with a witness signature on it."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine moves towards his door. "I was planning on it tonight. Now let's go get this meeting done so that day and night are working as a unit, and I can get some sleep."

It's standard practice for most big companies to run with vampires and humans working together to create a single unit. That's just what this meeting at WBNS Inc., the hottest fashion design company on market today, was about. Blaine and Sebastian inform the day workers, humans, of their goals and expectations for the month, and what the night workers, vampires, would accomplish during their shift. It's how they keep vampires and humans looking their best no matter their age. Today the pair are talking about expanding into the Were community. They need to see if they can make a smaller branch dealing with the special clothing needs of the shifters. Of course, that would mean hiring on a group of shifter designers and their teams, something that would look phenomenal on paper. It would make them the first company in the world to unite the three main factions of beings.

It's only been forty years since the vampires openly admitted to being alive and functioning in the world alongside humans. The Elder vampires, ruling families, signed agreements with world governments about their feeding habits, quickly opening up Donor registrations. They also applied rules and regulations on inter-species relationships. This was to guarantee that the human in the relationship was actually choosing to feed the vampire. However, the Elder vampires kept from the humans their ability to wipe clean their memories of coming into contact with vampires. This left some, especially the older generation, the ability to continue to feed from strangers once in a while without getting caught. It was a choice between hiding their mind manipulation abilities, or that the oldest vampires, those born or with over 100 years of being turned, could start to tolerate sunlight.

The Elders chose to tell humans about the day walking ability. This allowed Elder vampires to hold key positions in government offices and in companies like WBNS. It also kept the humans on track with vampiric events without them all having to get night jobs. The other attributes are still kept quiet. For the most part humans don't really need to know about them, but it's also a way to keep both humans and vampires safe. Attributes like the healing abilities of vampire blood, which is highly addictive for the rush it gives you and the boost to your immune system. They also hide the fact that all the donor humans that hang out at blood bars like Blood Temp, or donate at the clinics that distribute bottled and bagged varieties of the blood, are treated with a certain enzyme. This is because the more a vampire drinks from a single host, the more that vampire can feel and connect with the human.

It starts with feelings.

While Sebastian talks about the new vampire clubbing line, Blaine sits with closed eyes and feels how happy and giddy Kurt is. How his emotions shift as he thinks about Blaine and what it could mean for him. He feels all the addicting feelings of the possibility of there being something between them. Blaine can feel all of that rushing through his human. There is just one downside.

Kurt had just returned to his apartment after going to work. He had explained that he needed a few days off to settle his life down now that Andrew had gone. He had no idea how the man would react to being told to leave. What he hadn't planned on though was walking straight into the man as he exited the kitchen after stacking the groceries he'd picked up on his way home. Kurt's heart stopped at the look of rage on Andrew's face.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my fucking idiot boyfriend who thought he could leave me on our night out and sleep with another man." Andrew walks towards Kurt, causing him to back up in fear.

"What made you think that anyone else would ever want a worthless piece of shit slut like you? Huh?" He runs his fingers down Kurt's cheek once they reach the wall. Kurt can't escape his touch. He doesn't try to get away.

"You're so fucking weak." His hand runs across Kurt's neck, speaking quietly now.

"No one wants my sloppy seconds, and that's all you are Kurt. Used. Worthless. Insignificant." Andrew's fingers close around his throat as tears slip down Kurt's pale cheeks. He punctuates each harsh word by digging his fingers in to the soft skin.

"You're nothing but a stupid, pathetic fairy. You make me sick to look at you."

His eyes shift to look straight into Kurt's. "But you're mine. Only I can tell you when we're done. And trust me honey. You'll know when we're done."

Before Kurt can react, Andrew brings his other hand across, slapping him hard enough to split his lip. A broken scream leaves his mouth.

Across town, in the middle of a sentence, Blaine flinches as shooting pain and fear wrack through his body. The papers in his hand fall to the floor as he doubles over with the force of it. His nerves go on end as wave after wave of pain and fear torment him. Sebastian quickly excuses them both before hurrying his friend back into his office. The worst of the pain hits him then, and Blaine falls to the ground curled in a tight ball. Blood seeps out of his ears and his body shivers.

"Blaine! What the hell!" Sebastian runs to his mini-fridge, pulling out a bag of blood. He doesn't stop to warm it up before forcing Blaine onto his back and pouring the liquid into his throat. "Drink. You need to drink. It's fairy blood. It will help ease the pain and then you better fucking tell me what happened."

Blaine drinks slowly as pain echoes through his system and tears start to seep out the corner of his eyes, tinted pink with the mixed pain of him and his human. "It... It's Kurt. We need to get to him. He's getting weaker."

"Wha- you connected that much with him? You allowed yourself to feel this much?" Sebastian doesn't stop moving, getting Blaine up and supporting his weight until the other vampire can walk on his own. He sends a text to his driver to pull the car around front for them. "You're an idiot."

"It's so painful... Sebastian I didn't connect to him that much and I still feel this amount of pain." Blaine's voice is laced with fear at what they'll find when they get to the human's residence. "Just hurry."

"Yeah. We'll hurry."

They claim bad blood on the way out, something that strikes vampires now and then when a blood pack has unwelcome additive. Usually it's a taint of contamination from one of the other breeds that are still unknown by the humans, so they let the humans think it's like food poisoning. The human managers wish Blaine well and a speedy recovery as the two leave.

While they make their way towards Kurt's apartment, the human sees no light at the end of his tunnel. Laying in the middle of a pool of his own blood, Kurt forces his eyes to stay open as best he can under the bruising. He drifts in and out of consciousness as Andrew smashes his few possessions. Andrew continues to call him names and things he's never heard before. This is a darker side of the man he's pretty sure he'll never see again. It's getting hard for him to breathe.

"Worthless piece of shit." Andrew grabs Kurt by his blood soaked hair, pulling Kurt to the sofa. He dumps his broken and battered body face down before pulling the saturated jeans off his body. "Now do what you're best at, whore."

A broken whine is the only sound Kurt can make when Andrew thrusts into him with a grunt. As he fucks into him, Kurt finally starts to give up. There's no part of him that isn't cut, bruised, or broken now. He has no reason left to live. Kurt shudders as the final drive into his body brings a satisfied moan from above him. He feels the unwanted cum enter his body, stinging where he's split and raw. Thoughts of Blaine flit briefly through his mind as he starts to lose consciousness again. A vague feeling of regret at not being able to see him once more is the last thing Kurt feels before everything goes black.

XxXxXxXxXx

They don't arrive at the building in time to catch Andrew. Blaine doesn't care to follow his scent either, when he smells the metallic tang of blood heavy in the air outside the apartment block. It's a smell he immediately recognizes as Kurt's. He rushes into the building with Sebastian close on his heels. They see signs of destruction as soon as they open the apartment door. Blood and glass litters the floor of the entranceway. There are holes in the wall where punches must have gone off their mark. Belongings that used to be displayed with care are now strewn across the living space and soaked with blood. Everything leads to the half-naked body barely breathing on the couch.

"Kurt!" The vampire hurries over, pulling the broken body up into his arms. Blaine carefully turns Kurt over and cradles him close. There are tears running down his face.

"I know what you want to do and I really don't advise it." Sebastian says softly to Blaine, trying to hide how affected he is by the sight before him.

"I have to. Please, he doesn't deserve this end. No one deserves this!"

"Fine."

That's all the permission Blaine needs as he bites into his own wrist and forces his darker than normal blood between Kurt's lips. "Drink. Please. Be with me enough to still be able to drink."

The other vampire rolls his eyes. He moves closer and caresses the skin on Kurt's neck, which is now bruised almost beyond recognition. The motion forces the human to swallow. A small smile creeps over Sebastian's lips as the muscles start to work on their own and the healing starts.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. That's it." Blaine has to re-open the wound in his arm twice more before the human starts breathing easier. "Let's get him to my place so he can heal and rest."

"Did you want to grab any of his things?"

Blaine nods slowly and as Kurt sleeps on the ruined couch the two vampires go about gathering what they can of his belongings. Sebastian calls for cleaning crews to pack the rest up for storage and clean the place. Meanwhile Blaine puts the stuff they chose into the car. He wraps Kurt's slowly healing body in the cleanest blanket he can find and carries him out to the car. Blaine ignores the curious looks he's getting from Sebastian's driver as he holds the bundle close. Blood tinted tears continue to streak his face.

He doesn't have to wait long before Sebastian gets into the back with them. "Charles, take us to Mr. Anderson's residence."

"Yes, sir. Are you sure a hospital isn't needed?"

"I didn't ask your opinion, just drive us to his home." The vampire snaps at his human driver, eyes narrowing dangerously. Turning his attention to Blaine, he wraps himself around the younger vampire's body to give him support. "He's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Blaine nods slowly as he caresses the blood smeared, swollen cheek. He cries a bit harder when he sees a deep gash that's starting to heal. "Why do humans call us monsters... when this is what they do to each other?"

"To hide their own insecurities. The few of our kind that are... monsters... stick out more in a fragile human mind than their own horrors."

They stay silent for the rest of the drive, Blaine's golden eyes trained on the healing process. He covers Kurt carefully so the driver can't see. Eventually they pull up to a beautiful house set on the outer edges of the hive territory. Neighbors are few, with great distances between them. It's just like it used to be when Blaine was growing up. He doesn't wait. The second the car stops, Blaine hurries out and up the path to the front door.

"Sebastian, can you bring the bags up to the first guest room please?" are his only words in parting.

"Sure thing." Sebastian watches his friend go before grabbing the bags. "Charles, I'll be right back down. No need to move the car just wait here."

"Yes Sir."

He hurries into the house, heading through the foyer and up the circular stairs. Running water can be heard from the master bathroom as he puts the bags down in the room closest to Blaine's. Before making his way towards the sound, Sebastian finds a piece of paper and a pen. He jots down a brief agreement between Kurt, the human, and Blaine, the vampire. It states simply that Kurt willingly goes into said agreement of his own free will, and will not release any information he may learn about vampire life that isn't already known by the government. He back dates it to the day before. As he carries the paper and pen towards his friend, he hears Kurt and Blaine talking. A tug of jealousy shoots through him.

"Shh. You're alright darling. No one will hurt you here." The sound of water dripping over skin and into the tub echoes in the vampire's sensitive ears. "That's it. It's alright Kurt. I've got you."

"B-Blaine? H-hurts."

"I know it hurts. Tomorrow you'll feel much better. I promise."

"H-how..?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up then." A caring smile goes across the tanned skin of Blaine's face, head turning when he hears a throat being cleared. His arm goes protectively around the shivering boy in the tub, who shrinks at the sound.

"Sebastian? Did you need something?"

"Yes." Sebastian holds the note up. "You both need to sign this and then I'll submit it to the authorities."

Golden eyes study the paper before relaxing.

"Thank you." His gaze turns towards Kurt.

"Can you sign this for me? It just says I haven't manipulated you in any way and never plan to in the future. And that you won't tell anyone about things I tell you."

Scared blue eyes peer up at him. As Sebastian looks on at their silent conversation, that bit of jealousy comes back to life. He knows the only reason Kurt is calm right now is because he can feel everything Blaine feels, and the Elder is just oozing calmness. "I... I will sign it."

"Such a good boy." Kurt is rewarded with a gentle kiss to his still red temple, the blood dripping off and tinting the water red.

"Then hurry it up. This smell is getting to me."

Looking up, Blaine sees his friend is telling the truth. Sebastian's teeth are elongated and his pupils are dilated at the scent of blood so thick in the air. He gives a warning hiss towards his friend, and snatches the pen. He signs, then passes the pen to a pale hand. Kurt manages to shakily sign his own name. "There. Now leave. I need to get him cleaned and tucked into bed."

"Call me. I'll cover for you at work. Let them know you have…" Sebastian eyes the boy as he folds and pockets the paper. "Personal business to attend to."

With that he leaves, hurrying out to his car before the need to taste that sweet smelling blood becomes uncontrollable.

The next few hours are spent washing Kurt, emptying and re-filling the tub twice to get him fully clean. He wraps the human in a fluffy towel and carries him into the master bedroom. Allowing Kurt to dry himself and dress in a pair of borrowed sweats and t-shirt, Blaine takes a quick shower. It's a simple agreement between them that they will share the queen sized bed instead of moving Kurt to his own bedroom. Both are drawn towards the other with the invisible connection of exchanged blood. Truthfully, Blaine doesn't mind one bit as he carefully wraps his arms around the boy. For the first time in nearly 400 years on this earth, he feels something. Something that both intrigues and scares him.


	4. Chapter 3

Up in Lights 3/?

Warnings: Thank you Anon :) Didn't realize I hadn't warned for this in the beginning: Daddy kink.

AN: See! New chapter! Also a BIG thank you to mu new Beta frumiosme as I've lost one Beta (who did Who Says and Wont Tell Anyone) as an MIA and one needs time after recent events. So thank you so much! Also if anyone is interested in editing Wont Tell Anyone and its second story. Let me know :)

Moot – Mother in Ancient Egyptian (really spelled Mwt)

Yet – Father in Ancient Egyptian (Really spelled Yt)

XxXxXxX

"Moot, I'm sorry that I didn't call you about my human before... yes I know you like to know these things and not hear them from Yet... or Sebastian. Alright I promise to bring him by when he's healed and able to leave the house..."

Kurt looks around the corner slowly, blue eyes studying the vampire as he talks on the phone to someone apparently about him. He's not really sure as he's only been awake for a few hours and really didn't want to let the man know he was scared to be alone. If it wasn't for the date being listed on the digital clock in the room he woke up in he wouldn't have even know he's been asleep for almost a week. A week that he didn't even know he'd have after what happened, though he really doesn't remember more then the pain he experienced at the hands of his ex. A small whimper escapes his lips when his stomach makes a very large growling sound and those golden eyes snap to his direction as a smile grows on the vampires face.

"I need to go Moot. Yes, he's awake finally and hungry is that noise is anything to go on." His smile falters a bit. "Moot I know how to cook human food. Yes I have food in the kitchen. Goodbye Moot." He puts the phone down keeping his eyes trained on the wide-eyed boy watching him. "I won't bite, you can come closer if you want."

It's slow but Kurt eventually comes out from behind the door frame, his hands fidgeting and his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes wide as he gets steadily closer to the man.

"Are you hungry?" He gets a small nod. "Would you like me to make you something?" Shoulders shrug slowly. "How about we go down to the kitchen and I'll let you see what I have and then we'll make you something to eat before we talk."

"I don't want to talk about it." Tears start pouring out of the humans eyes, streaking his cheeks as fear flashes in his eyes as flashes of what happened dance behind his eyes.

"Oh sweet thing, no we wont talk about that. No darling." Blaine is up and holding the shivering body to his chest. "I mean talk about us. The agreement you signed and so forth."

"Oh."

"Plus my Moot, um my Mother, would like to meet you and find out what human could capture my attention enough to break the rules."

"R-rules?" Kurt blushes bright red when his stomach growls again and he wraps his arms about himself trying to make his body smaller.

Laughing Blaine leads him towards the spiral staircase and towards the kitchen. "Yes rules. We vampires have some very specific rules about relationships with humans, but we'll go into that once you've eaten."

They stay silent as Blaine pulls out different food items Sebastian helped him stock up on while Kurt had been healing. Eventually his fumbling with a recipe book, on purpose since he's known how to cook for quite some time now, got Kurt laughing and with a smile he sets about making some chicken soup with crackers and apple juice to drink. Getting everything set up and Kurt settled before Blaine moves to sit across from him, stopping when a hand flies out and grabs his arms.

"Stay." There's still fear set deep in those blue eyes that makes Blaine weak just seeing it. He wants to take all that pain and fear away, which would be easy if he took Kurt's memories but then he would have to give up the boy himself.

"I'm just going to grab my drink and sit down. I'd never leave you."

"A-are you going to eat?" Kurt takes his hand away and turns his eyes towards the soup. "C-can you eat human food?"

That has got to be the most adorable blush he's ever seen. "I can eat human food, but I don't need too. Would it make you feel better if I ate soup as well?" It didn't take him long to go and fill his own bowl of soup and grab his bottle of blood when Kurt nodded his head slowly and whispered out a meek little 'yes'. Settling down at the spot right next to the human who finally gave him a genuine smile when he did so. "Now eat. Your stomach is creating it's own language it's growling so much."

"Yes, Sir."

"Baby, you don't need to call me Sir, it's just Blaine."

"Sorry." He tries to eat without making any noise, slow sips and just nibbling on the bits of veggies and chicken he spoons up.

"Are you... Kurt you don't need to eat so careful around me. No ones going to judge you for how you eat or how much you eat." He sighs when those innocent eyes turn at him in curious wonder. "How long have you been with him that he turned you so meek and skittish even with just eating."

"I.." Kurt splays with his spoon, pushing a chunk of chicken around a bit. "I s-started going out with Andr...um, him, five years ago."

"So for five years you have taken what I found you like last week?" He can barely contain his hiss of anger at anyone being able to harm someone like Kurt.

"No." He drops his spoon and curls up as best he can in the chair, pulling his legs up to his chest and just looking lost and broken. "Just the past.. past f-few... but nothing this bad before." He starts to sniffle as his tears start to flow down his cheeks again. "I've never upset him this much before. N-never tried to leave... I just wanted to be free. I was going to look for a new place to live and make sure he couldn't find me..."

Blaine reaches over and pulls Kurt into his lap, holding him tight and trying to sooth his frayed nerves. "It's alright. You're free from him now. Fully free from him and he'll never touch you again." or anyone if he has anything o do with it. "Shh. I'm so sorry for bringing it up baby. So, so very sorry. Shh."

The next few days go the same way. Kurt sneaking around trying to be unseen and unheard until Blaine would find him and force him to eat something before they would try to talk again ending with Kurt in tears and worn out. By the end of the week all Blaine had learned was that he wished they didn't have laws about taking deliberate actions against humans because the man would be gutted and hung up by he intestines for everyone who wants to hurt someone as sweet as Kurt is to see and be afraid to ever act that way.

By the weekend Kurt started to come out in the open a bit more and talk a little more showing his true self piece by piece and Blaine even gets to talk to him a bit about himself when the boy sweetly asks.

"Well I was born in what is known today as Austria around 1624 in the middle of spring."

"Middle of spring? No date?" Kurt pulls off a bite of a muffin they made earlier.

"Well yes and no. It isn't really important for my kind to know our date of birth more then just the year of our birth."

"That makes sense because you live so long."

"You figured it out." He leans over and kisses his cheek as a reward. "Especially true when you're born to two pure blood Elders. You don't get birthday until your near a hundred and then it's just a walk in the park or something to make sure you get use to sunlight."

"Wait. You've never had a birthday?"

"No." Blaine raises a brow at the human. "No birthday in my nearly 400 years of life."

"You missed out on so much, not the presents because that's just an added bonus, but the care put into celebrating your life. I remember waking up and helping my mother mix batter for my cake that day and we would laugh and get flour everywhere so that by the time dad got home we were just covered in ingredients but I would be holding a cake out to him with the biggest grin on my face because I knew he would bring out a present and then we would all sit down and eat that years creation." Kurt looks over at the silence coming from the side Blaine is sitting on. "What?"

"I've never had that with my parents. They love me, but we've never bonded over cake. Maybe over a glass of blood, but never something we made together."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will make a cake."

"Oh will we?"

"Yes, we will. Now tell me about that paper I signed."

Blaine is only caught off guard for a second by the topic change. "Are you sure you're ready? Every time we started talking about this before you couldn't handle it."

"That's because we would talk about..." He breaks off before he get's upset again. "but we wont now."

"Alright, well what you signed is an agreement stating that by dating me you will be exposed to some... secrets. Things we as a collective decided humans did not need to know in order to keep us safer. Like the blood effects. How we can tell what each other are feeling and that vampire blood can heal human wounds, though not scaring."He runs his fingers over some of the physical signs of abuse Kurt had received in prior beatings. "You just promise to not tell anyone about those secrets. You also agree that me feeding from you is of your own free will and I promise to never compel you or mess with your memories. Everything is free-choice and by your wishes."

"My wishes?"

"Yes. You're wishes."

Blaine is a bit surprised when Kurt drops his food on the side table and crawls up into his lap before he kisses him softly and then just snuggles up on his chest. "Thank you. That means more to me then... then you saving my life."

"Don't say that, you being alive is the only reason I can give you your freedom." with a soft kiss to his temple Blaine smiles. "Let's watch a movie."

Weeks went by in the same fashion of them snuggling and talking, Kurt finding comfort in being held by the vampire. It was near the end of the second week Blaine got the call he was dreading as his eyes focus on a smiling Kurt while the boy was making their lunch before he hands up.

"Baby, I need to go into the office for a little bit. You can either stay here or come with me." He rushes over to the boys side when his eyes start to get that fear in them again, so he pulls him close. "Would you rater stay here? I'll lock the door and no one can come in besides me. You'll be very safe here I promise."

"Thank you." He buries his face into that strong chest he's use to. "I'm not ready to go out there."

"I know now you finish your food and I'll go get showered and changed for work and maybe a drop by the store on the way home since I know you've been wanting some more variety in the ingredients here and a refill on some that we've run out of."

"you do.."

"I know I don't, but I'll pick up anything you want baby. Just make a list for me to take and I'll stop by on my way home."

"A-alright."

With a kiss to the cheek, Blaine walks off to get ready for work upstairs while Kurt writes out a shopping list and finish up making his lunch while he tries to figure out what he'll do while Blaine is out at the office. His out at the office turns into nearly ten hours Kurt realizes as his eyes blurry look at the clock on the wall with the book he remembers having started now on the floor. His mind groggy as he tries to think about what woke him up before he hears the loud voices again coming from the kitchen, his face lighting up when he hears Blaine clearly and he gets up hurrying towards where the voices are until he hears a second male voice and he stops. Peeking around to see who it could be.

"Sebastian, I'm fine, really."

"No your not, man your pale your sluggish and I bet you're not sleeping normal all because of this human." He starts pulling out the bottled and bags of blood, putting them away while Blaine sets about putting the human food away. "You need to feed from a live body and regain your strength before it's to late. Come out and have fun with the guys again."

"I won't go out all night and leave him here and there's no proof that living on bottled blood is unhealthy." He knows he's wrong about that and can feel how sluggish he's become which is why his half day at work took so long and he only finished when Sebastian found him sleeping at his desk. "He's been sleeping better now, so I'll make sure to get a full days sleep today."

"Blaine."

"Sebastian, enough alright? I'm going to be fine."

"I don't like this." he gestures at Blaine. "You have become... soft. Weak. Over a human you barely know? Why? Why him?" He moves closer to Blaine, running a hand possessively over the vampires neck. "Why can't we try again? It's been years and we've grown. We've changed."

Blaine shoves him away rolling his eyes with a bit of a laugh in his voice."Like you could stand being around me twenty-four hours a day. Working then coming home to what? Groom me to be on the council when my Yet gives up his seat? No thank you and you know that's why we didn't work out in the end. You want me to have ambitions and I just want to live and enjoy life."

"Psh. You're so wrong, since we have the fashion company there's no need to groom you for that spot." He winks at Blaine sending a wave of jealousy through Kurt when he sees them get closer and arms go around each other. "We had a pretty good hundred year run though. Some of the hottest nights of our lives and you know I'd be willing..." he laughs louder when he feels hands shove him away from Blaine before he sees the human wrapped protectively around Blaine. "Was wondering when you would make it more obvious you were spying on us little one."

Blaine grins as Kurt glares daggers at Sebastian before turning his blue eyes up at him. "Forgive me? He suggested we play a... prank on you and I'm just to worn out to say no."

"Stupid prank I thought you were going to leave me." His eyes shift back to Sebastian. "because I'm such a horrible boy."

"Baby, who said you're horrible?"

"You both did because I.. I haven't let you sleep during the day or eat enough blood."

"Not completely wrong, but not fully right." Sebastian puts the last of the blood away before folding up the reusable shopping bags. "he needs blood from a living host, like you, to give him the additives that die when the blood is bottled."

"Is that true?" He's looking back up at Blaine now, looking for something to show that the other vampire is lying.

"I am getting weaker, but I don't.."

"Then you can drink from me. It's the least I can do for you saving my life."

Sebastian grins, hiding down the feeling of want he has watching them as Blaine smiles brightly in response and kisses the human softly. True, they had been acting earlier but he really does miss having Blaine in his arms at night or there to kiss him when he does something to make the other vampire happy. "Well I should probably get going."

"No stay for dinner." Kurt looks at him with a fidgeting movement about him as if he's scared of asking without Blaine's permission. "I.. I want to thank you for saving me as well."

"Huh?"

"I remember you, um, recognize you from my dreams. You were there when Blaine came to get me and here when he brought me home." He fidgets a bit more. "You were the one that had me sign that agreement too and.. thank you."

"I, um, wha?" Sebastian looks at Blaine's smug face before slowly smiling. "You're very welcome and um sure I'll stay though what's this about dinner?"

Blaine laughs and nods before helping Kurt to make something for dinner and letting his human hear stories from Sebastian's youth growing up in the Roman Empire starting in 33bc and Kurt eats it all up, even loves how he talks about being around when Blaine was born since their mothers are friends and how silly it was that the two women decided to unit their families by marrying the boys and how it backfired big time. Sebastian not wanting to be tied down to one person, let alone someone so much younger then he is and Blaine wanting to experience life before being married. Though Kurt can see the regret in Sebastian's eyes as he watches Blaine, so he changes the subject to their work. As Sebastian goes to leave, Kurt wishes him goodbye for now before going to finish up the dishes while Blaine walks him out.

"He's a keeper Blaine."

"Are you truly alright with him and I? I know how you.."

"I'm fine with it, who am I to get in the way of what you have at least for now. He's still human and we both know they don't live forever." He shakes his head before hugging Blaine. "If you need a shoulder after feeding from him, I'm here." Sebastian stops Blaine from responding. "He's hiding his nightmares and fears from you and you know when you drink from him and the more you drink the stronger you'll feel his emotions and eventually you'll see them too."

"I know, that's why I tried not to tell him about it, but thank you. See you at work Monday." Turning to head back inside Blaine freezes when he sees Kurt waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Baby?"

"Can we, maybe, sleep in the same bed and I... I want you to feed from me." His face blushes a deep red. "The same way you did it t-that first night. Please make me forget how he touched me and ruined that experience. Make me clean."

"Oh Baby, if that's what you want."

"Yes please."

It was mere seconds before Blaine rushed forward and was kissing him and lifting Kurt up to carry him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Their lips never parting until Kurt feels himself being lowered onto the bed with Blaine slowly starting to remove his clothes. "Are you sure, are you really sure you want this?"

"Yes I'm sure, make him go away completely. Please."

With that being said Blaine strips off the last of their clothing and kisses every inch he can of that pale skin below him, spending extra time on the old scars left on his body by Andrew. Wishing he could erase them and remove all taint that man did to this perfect boy. His hand reaching behind him so that he could push a finger at Kurt's entrance causing the boy to arch up off the bed before he starts to cry, memories of Andrew flashing in his head and how much it hurt making him afraid to be touch. Blaine moves up and pulls him into his arms, rocking him in a soothing manner.

"We can stop."

"No. Please make it go away."

he doesn't want to, he knows he'll regret this, but Blaine nods slowly reaching over to get the lube from his bedside table and coating his fingers. "It's alright, it's me." He pushes the first finger in slowly as he kisses reassuring kisses to his face trying to erase the tear tracks. Showing Kurt that it's him and no one else. "Sh Baby it's alright. It's just me."

"Just you. Just Blaine.." Kurt arches his back moaning when Blaine slips the second finger in. "D-daddy..."

"Daddy?" Blaine raises a brow at the boy, smirking a bit at how pleasure rushes through him hearing Kurt call him that. "Is that what you want to call me Baby? Humm?"

"Take care of me.. Daddy.." Kurt blushes as he slowly moves his hips down onto Blaine's fingers as a third one pushes into his body a bit to soon, but he doesn't care. "Need you Daddy!"

"Oh gods!" Blaine growls before flipping them around and kissing Kurt with a new fever, pulling his fingers out and pushing into his body fast. Growling the whole time as Kurt cries out in a mixed pleasure pain. "My Baby. So good baby!" He scrapes his teeth along that perfect pale neck. "Can I? Can Daddy drink from you?"

Kurt turns his head exposing more of his neck to the Vampire above him. "Please Daddy. Feed from me make baby feel good."

One final growl escapes his chest before Blaine sinks his teeth in and drinks greedily while his thrusts become harder and deeper, his hands gripping tight enough to bruise as Kurt whimpers in pure pleasure as he feels a euphoric feeling over come him before he arches up and cries out with his release. Blaine clinging to him tighter before releasing into the body below him, purring happily as he feels the blood flow through his body and he lazily licks all traces off of the neck of his 'Baby' before moving up to kiss his lips lazily.

"Sleep Baby."

"Um, but I want to taste more of me on your lips."

"Oh? You like the taste of your own blood?" Kurt nods making Blaine laugh softly. "Maybe tomorrow we'll explore that then. Now sleep."

Both of them snuggle up together as the sun starts to peek over the horizon and they sleep happy and content to be with each other.


	5. Chapter 4

Up in Lights 4

AN: So with this you'll notice the story is jumping ahead quite fast. It was kind of the plan for it to be that way, but things will start to pace out better soon, I promise.

Important info needed for this chapter:

Amunet (Blaine's mom) means Goddess of Mystery and even though I didn't describe her in detail imagine a very gorgeous Cleopatra type lady.

Bes Amun (Blaine's dad) means Mysterious (Amun) Dwarf God (Bes) and he isn't anything past average in looks besides the fact he's shorter then average and is where Blaine get's his curly hair.

Alain - Be prepared to see Alain in every story I do. He's my baby of an OC and I just love him. His looks will never change but other things like where he's from and such will.

Nothing kinky in here, just remember that all warning hold through the entire story and I'll only be warning for something new if and when it happens. Also you can view Blaine and Kurt as going to stay as a Dom/Sub style of life with Daddy/Baby as their key names.

With that onto the story and back to working on a new Who Says chapter and hopefully soon the continuation of Wont Tell Anyone (Who I am still looking for a Beta to work on Wont Tell and the Continuation) :)

XxXxXxX

It's been months since Blaine had taken Kurt into his home and even though he's growing more fond of his Baby every day he can't help the growing feeling that he should be doing more to help his lover re-enter the normal world. At least get him to a point the boy could step outside the front door without having a panic attack and shivering for hours afterward. The day they had tried to go see his parents was a huge fiasco as they got as far as buckling their seat belts in the car and pulling to the end of the driveway, the furthest they had ever gotten and this was just two weeks ago, before Kurt was crying and wrapping his arms about himself as he fought his own body just to be able to breathe.

This was what he was working on instead of going over the stack of designs for the next season, Blaine was sitting with a pen and pad in front of him with a list.

"How to get Baby to step out of the house. One: Drag him out and tie him to a tree until he realizes nothing is... What the fucking hell! You wouldn't do that to him because I would so kick your ass!"

He jumps out of his seat as Sebastian growls his threat. "Where did you..."

"Don't even change the damn subject like that and admit to me that attaching Kurt to a tree until his panic attack either knocks him cold, he hates you for life, or he get's over his fear of that ass finding him is the stupidest thing you have EVER come up with." He challenges Blaine with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't hear you talking which means I have to kick your ass since I would give anything to have someone as devoted to me as he is to you 'Daddy' right? He calls you Daddy instead of Sir like the last one you had years ago?"

"What the hell are you talking about? What last one?"

"That human Zackary or what ever that you kept with you and he refused when you offered to change him to be together forever? I though he called you Sir."

"Only when he wanted too, like Kurt. They choose to it isn't my preference." Though his smirk gives away his internal pleasure at being in a dominating position with his humans.

"Yeah so that's why you want to tie your 'Baby' up. Get your rocks off because your sex life is oh so boring."

"Tch. Yeah, ok. Kurt satisfies me in every way and no, I don't think attaching him to a tree would be effective but how am I going to help him? He refuses to let me bring the stuff from his apartment by so that eh can sort through it, he can't step outside with out freaking out, and he couldn't even comprehend doing anything other then serving me. It's like he was brainwashed for those 5 years into the perfect submissive without any of the rewards."

"Didn't you two go have dinner with your parents?" Sebastian makes himself comfortable on top of Blaine's desk.

His eye roll is enough to answer the question. "I wish. Ended up calling Mut and having them come to my place the next night after Kurt had finally calmed enough to talk again, though we did make it to the end of the driveway that time."

"Blaine this might be a bit to simple, but have you talk about what's going on in his head? Figure out what he's afraid of? Maybe get some background on him and secretly pull someone from his past to come see him and make him feel better?"

"That wont go over well since everyone is pack or pack-friendly. You know what it's like bringing one into our territory, we've had a hard enough time getting representatives to work for our clothing line."

"True, but it might be worth it especially if you got someone who means everything to him."

"His dad."

"Not you ass."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"Psh. No his real dad that he hasn't seen since he graduated high school. Think you could run a search through our databases and find me one Burt Hummel, turned wolf?"

Sebastian hops off the desk and nods as he starts to whistle 'How much is that doggie in the window' with a bit of a laugh in his chest as Blaine throws the pad of paper towards him with his own laugh before picking up his actual work and starting to get it done, Kurt wouldn't be happy if he came home late again.

Which happily he doesn't as he files everything and passes the approved pieces off to the right sections and sends the denied ones back to the designers with notes on how to fix what he saw was wrong with them, dialing the house phone as he heads towards the elevator.

After just a few rings. "Anderson residence." Kurt's voice chirps out, still a bit nervous but Blaine smiles brightly that he answered so fast, that was an improvement.

"Hello Baby, I'm so proud of you picking up the phone."

He can tell theirs a smile on his lovers face as he feels the emotions flood through him. "Thank you Daddy! Are you going to be late again? I hope not I made your favorite blood pudding just like your mother taught me."

"Mut? When did she teach your her family recipe for blood pudding?"

"This evening while you were working. She called to see how I was doing and when I told her dinner was stumping me she came over and taught me how to make it."

"You answered the phone and spent time with her? Baby I am so very proud of you." He rolls his eyes as Sebastian makes a gagging motion as they both get on the elevator. "Did you go out to get the mail?"

"I.. I tried. I promise I tried. Still have my shoes on and everything, but it was just... to much."

"That's alright baby, but you really need to work on that."

"I will. I promise."

"Alright well I better go so I can drive home to you. Anything we need from the store?"

"Nope. See you soon daddy!"

The second he hangs up Sebastian is slipping something into his hand. "What's this?"

"You asked and I provided. That." he points to the paper. "Is one Burt Hummel, Ohio Pack member in Lima, Ohio and owner of an auto shop's phone number." He laughs as he walks off. "You can thank me later with that blood pudding your mut made. She always knows how to make it best."

"Deal. See you tomorrow Bastian, have a good sleep."

"Yeah yeah. Go talk with your pet and work out his issues leaving rope out of it!"

Laughing, Blaine get's into his car heading home, feeling Kurt become happier the longer he's driving as the boy knows he's on his way. He's mentally prepared to talk with Kurt about his fears of going outside and starting to work on facing those so that he could have a normal life, but that plan goes out the door the second he tastes Kurt's version of his mothers blood pudding, he used a mix of dragon, pixie, and his own blood that just made it so good he refused to save any of that batch for Sebastian and letting him have just the plain standard dragons blood version his mom had made. Three days of this distraction type behavior and Blaine finally gave in to the need to ask for help before he really did just tie Kurt to a tree.

While the boy was sleeping and the sun shown high in the sky, Blaine slipped out of bed and into his den pulling out the paper with Sebastian's writing sprawled on it and dialing the number as his nerves start to gnaw away at him.

"Hummel Tire and Lube, where we're running a special on tire rotations. Come in and rotate your tiers and get a free oil change. This is Austin speaking. How may I help you today?"

He can do this. He's faces worse things in the past then talking to his boyfriends dad who's a wolf. "Is Burt Hummel in?"

"Mr. H? Yeah he's in, hold on a second." He cab hear the phone move from the guys face making the buzzing and clinking of tools get louder. "Hey Burt! Phone call!"

"Yeah yeah. Here take over on Mr. Wilson's car, the check engine light keeps popping on, but I can't find a damned thing wrong with it. Stupid modern cars and their computer chips."

As the phone passes from hands he hears the guy, Austin, laugh as his voice moves further away. "That's why you have me around, modern young hip and knows all the in and out working of modern cars."

"Wise guy." The deep laugh, that sounds so much like Kurt's only deeper makes the breath catch in Blaine's throat. "Burt Hummel speaking."

"Mr. Hummel I was wondering if you have a moment to talk about your son."

"Finn? What the hell has he done now, trust me it's not you he's just not one for following directions and I'm really sorry for what ever trouble he's caused, but I promise he's a good pup at heart." Yeah that sounds like a very practiced speech.

"No, Mr. Hummel I need to talk to you about Kurt."

That was the magic word as he hears the catch in the mans voice and the hope thick as he hears his sons name "Hold on, let me take this outside alright? Austin! I'm going out back, run the shop while I'm out!"

"I run it while your here too!" the other mans laughter stops when he see's the serious look at Burt's face. "Yeah, ok take you're time."

Blaine waits as he hears doors open and close and feet move until all the background noise stops. "How is he? He ok? Tell me he's ok."

"Sir, right now he's alright but he's dealing with some issue from the past few years and I was wondering if you cold help me understand how to help him."

"Wish I could, but I haven't heard from my boy since he left Ohio and went to college."

"Five years ago?"

"Yeah... I don't know what help I can be, but tell me what's going on and I'll try."

So he does, he tells him everything he knows about Kurt and his abuser and how Blaine ended up in his life. It isn't hard for Burt to swallow like he thought it would be when he admits to being a vampire, as Burt pointed out "You saved his life by being what you are and he loves you enough to stay with you, why would I judge?"

"So, what do you think I can do? I need him to be the strong and find his life again, but I keep giving in and never follow through because he bats his eyes or changes the subject."

"At least I know he's still as stubborn as he used to be. Truthfully I use to lock him down in one place until he would shut up and listen, just push him into it to find out he's strong enough to move forward."

"I told Sebastian tying him to a tree outside would work!" they both laugh. "Without tying him up, yo think it's possible to help him heal?"

"Long as you're committed. Just drag him out and show him nothing will get him and that he's safe. Maybe have him drink your blood and feel that you're safe out there."

"You're a smart man Sir."

"You're the one who saved my sons life. Besides, I owe your mother for what she's done for my wife's people."

"Mut?" His smile widens. "You know who my mother is?"

"Unless there's some other Blaine Anderson, son of Amunet Anderson, high Elder of the hives and speaker to the house of men that stood up for just treatment of all races, not just humans, and helped pan out the way wolvesm vampires, and humans interact."

"You're the only wolf to speak so highly of one of our kind."

"I wasn't always a wolf and I'm not stupid. She stood up for all of us and eventually more wolves will know that. Now you go get some sleep and keep me updated on my boy."

Blaine worries his lower lip with his teeth grinning a bit mischievously. "Actually I was wondering if we could plan something..."

Two Months Later

Blaine had done just what Burt suggested, sitting Kurt down and telling him how it is and making him listen and even though it resulted in them fighting for a couple days and the silent treatment for a week, eventually Kurt meekly apologized and admitted to missing the outside world and having fears of what could possible go wrong. It was with tears in his eyes that he drank some of his lovers blood and for a couple weeks slowly made progress steeping out of the house when he could feel Blaine was safe and reassured him that everything was fine. Now two months later, you couldn't tell there had ever been a problem as Kurt's out doing the grocery shopping while talking with Blaine over the phone.

"Kurt, we've been over this. I'll be home on time and no we don't need anything that I can think of." He laughs as Sebastian eyes him.

Throwing some vegetables into his cart. "Fine! I just wanted your input on what I should get, but I guess I'll make it a surprise." Kurt groans as he tries to remember what they have at home.

Soothing emotions go through their link as Blaine smiles. "Anything you make will be fabulous, now I need to get these files done." Everything on his desk is already cleaned up, Sebastian rolling his eyes as his smile grows. "And I'll see you for dinner Baby."

"Fine!"

He laughs as Kurt hangs up on him. "He's grown into a sassy human, think he's at the toddler stage."

"Ah the terrible two's that rear their head when someones boyfriend LIES to them! I can't believe you haven't told him!" Sebastian moves closer wrapping his arms around his friend. "I love how much like me you're becoming, able to sneak around and stand up for yourself! I am so proud of you." He wipes a fake tear from his eyes. "All grown up and being a man."

"Fuck off."

"Later friend, later." He winks and they get up to leave. "So the plan s still a go right? We go run the errands and meet back at your place in time for dinner?"

"That's still the plan."

"And Kurt has no clue?" Blaine shakes his head no. "Sweet! I love surprises!"

"No you don't." He hits the button on the elevator as he checks the time on his watch. "You hate surprises."

"ok, I hate it when this sexy minx of a guy I've been betrothed to for a hundred years stands me up at the alter, later telling me he's in love with a human, who by the way was an ass and later broke his heart. Yeah, I don't like those surprises. But something to make Kurt smile, I'm all down for that."

"Bastian... you know we would never have worked out.. You were to into playing with your food when I like commitment."

"Water under the bridge. I've moved on." Though he has trouble hiding the sadness from his voice. Sebastian and he may not have worked out romantically as their parents had intended, but their friendship has outlasted everything.

His golden eyes sparkle as Blaine pushes Sebastian into the elevator. "Speaking of moving on, when do I get to meet this mystery that has made you start blushing, wearing carnations, and singing love songs when you don't think anyone can hear?"

"Fine. Yes I'm seeing someone." His cheeks start to turn pink and Blaine has to look twice to believe that, yes, Sebastian is blushing. "You'll meet him tonight since you wouldn't stop dropping little hints that my invitation included 'someone else if there is in fact someone else.' Not very subtle there curly cue."

"Well then, see you both tonight.. wait it isn't Eli right? Please not him."

"What the fuck? He was a one time thing and not even worth repeating! Ugh! Just go or you'll miss the deadline ass!"

That's one thing Blaine didn't want to do, so he hurried into the car and headed towards the air port, sign all ready in the back seat and carefully keeping his emotions in check so that Kurt wouldn't get suspicious about his actions. Especially as he parks at the air port and get's out with his sign and waits in the baggage area for his surprise.

Kurt didn't know what was going on with Blaine lately, but he's pretty sure he's been up to something. The kitchen is stocked with extra food, he's been overly attentive to everything he's been saying, and his odd questions about his family and if he misses his old life from before Andrew. So odd, but he does miss it, his life that is. The ambition he had to do something with his life and the clothes he took such pride in. Maybe he could go shopping for some new clothes, something other then the baggy jeans and shirts he keeps throwing on from Blaine's wardrobe. The thought of going through everything from the apartment also crossed his mind, but then he'd run into things that belonged to Andrew and he'd get freaked out. Shopping would be the better option or maybe even sewing something, he'd have to talk with Blaine soon about it along with a way to pay him back for anything bought since he really doesn't like using someone else money for personal items.

All of that is rushing through his head when he hears the front door open, bringing a smile to his face as the warmth of Blaine being close flows through him. "Blaine! I hope you like dinner! I made your favorite recipes that your mother brought last time she was over!" He sets the plates down turning towards where he can feel Blaine. "Then I thought maybe we could snuggle up and watch a movie a..." He freezes when he sees the group of people as he turns the corner into the lobby. "Blaine?"

"Yes baby?" Blaine steps forward taking his loves hand and kissing his knuckle softly.

"W-what's going on? You should have told me your parents were going to be here." He smiles at everyone.

"Well love there here for a special surprise and to celebrate how well you've been doing with facing your fears and growing stronger."

Kurt tilts his head, studying Blaine's eyes. "They're here for me?"

"Yes, plus someone really special, that I hope you wont be mad about, is here." Blaine moves Kurt forward as Bes Amun and Amunet Anderson step aside to reveal Burt Hummel. "Your dad and I've been talking and we thought it would be good for you to have him here." He jumps in surprise when Kurt wraps around him and starts to cry. "You're mad? Please don't be mad baby."

"Not mad. Thank you." He kisses Blaine softly before running into his dads open arms and just bawling his eyes out. "Daddy..."

"Hey kiddo." Burt holds his son close, burying his nose in his hair. "So you alright with me being here?"

"Yes. God yes. I've missed you so much..."

Amunet wraps an arm around her son, giving him a loving smile. "Let us go into the dinning area and let them catch up." Her eyes light up. "That was a very sweet thing you did, though a warning that you were bringing a wolf into the hive would have been nice."

"Mut... I'm sorry I thought you would be ok with it."

"I am dear."

"Son you know your mother has no issue with wolves, she just means telling us his father was a wolf would have been nice since your dating a half breed." Bes shakes his head wondering how this will go over with the other council members.

"Yet, he is not a half-breed. Kurt is human and his dad is a bitten wolf ever since he married his second wife." Blaine makes sure to challenge his dad with a stare down.

"I still doubt he's pure human, he's way to... what word am I looking for dear?" He looks to his wife.

"Pretty? Gorgeous? Elf-like? I wouldn't doubt his family has something in it, though I doubt they would know about it." She pulls her long black hair up into a quick twist before setting about finishing the table settings. "Sebastian is coming yes?"

Blaine gets the silverware out, handing it over to his father as they work together to make everything more suitable to a large group. "Yes Mut along with his boyfriend? Not sure of their title, but he is very fond of whom ever it is."

"About time that boy moves on. E's still in love with you son."

"I know Yet, but we have an understanding that us being friends is better then we ever were as a couple. I want him happy in life and I know it isn't with me."

"This boy better be something though to have taken his heart off of my boy." Amunet grins as she winks towards Blaine. "You are quite the catch. My great looks and your fathers... more efficient size."

"Hey!" both men defend themselves.

"We are not short love." Bes crosses his arms over his chest.

"Right dear, that's why you were names 'Mysterious Dwarf God' my adorable, lovable Bes Amun." She wraps her arms around him from behind trying to placate his ruffled pride. "You are so perfect for me."

"Love you my goddess."

Blaine smiles as his parents kiss, turning his head when he hears the doorbell and deciding to try and beat Kurt to answering it, though there is no such luck as Kurt, red puffy eyes and all opens the door first.

Sebastian voice is loud and definitely angry. "What the hell did that fucktard do! You shouldn't be crying!" He hurries in the door wrapping Kurt up in a hug hissing towards Blaine. "What did you do to him?"

Hand up in defence as he briefly sees a much younger vampire looking nervous and out of place on the porch. "Nothing except give him a surprise party."

"I'm fine Bastian, I've been crying because I'm happy." Kurt doesn't try to escape, fighting his internal urge to push away and scurry to the safety of Blaine or his dad.

"Bastian. Let him go." Blaine shifts closer though he's so proud of Kurt for trying to fight his fears. "You know he's having quite the overload of change around him today."

One looks into those terrified blue eyes and Sebastian lets him go. "Um yeah, sorry I was afraid he'd tied you to a tree or something stupid, but anyways I'd like you both," He looks up seeing the Anderson have walked in to greet him and some other person he assumes is Kurt's father. "Well all of you, to meet my official, as of an hour ago, boyfriend."

When he reaches his hand out it's quickly taken by slender fingers as the blond boy steps into the house a blush heavy on his pale cheeks. "Hi..."

"Wait, you work for us!" Blaine narrows his eyes. "Modeling right?"

"Blaine, shut up." Sending him a challenging look as his friend wraps an arm around Kurt. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you too my boyfriend who is a photographer, model, and general artistic genius." he laughs when the other boy shoves at his shoulder. "Alain. Darling this is my pseudo family, Amunet and Bes Amun Anderson and jerk wad. The most awesomest human I've ever meet, Kurt, and I assume this is his dad?" He gets a nod in response. "Burt."

"I am NOT a jerk wad ass hat." Blaine grumbles as Kurt snuggles closer to him in embarrassment.

"So pleased to meet you! So you work for my son?" Bes side eyes Blaine with a warning look.

The blond boy smiles brighter as he nods reaching his hand out to shake when the older vampire greets him. "Yes sometimes. I'm more of a contracted worker instead of one of their set photographers." His green eyes shine as he smiles up at Sebastian. "This one kept pulling me in for really silly jobs the past few months so I've been around the office more lately."

"That is so romantic! Sebastian I didn't know you had it in you." Amanet moves closer to shake his hand. "What about modeling? I can tell you have the features. Tall, slender, and with those eyes. Did you start as a model before or after you became a photographer?"

"After actually, but enough about me! I heard we are here to congratulate the ever famous Kurt for his recovery?" He covered his mouth when Kurt turns away hiding his face deeper into Blaine's chest. "I'm sorry, Bastian just never stops talking about you and I have to admit I've been waiting for a chance to meet you."

His blue eyes peek around studying the vampire. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Of course!" He moves as close as he can without spooking Kurt. "Let's get to know each other since our boyfriends are so close and all, it might be nice to have someone to compare notes with and talk about them and all their little quirks."

"Okay. We can try." Taking a deep breath and soaking up the strength Blaine is feeding through their connection he offers his hand to Alain. "So, um, how old are you?"

Alain shakes his hand laughing as the whole group moves towards the dinning room to eat dinner. "100, though I stopped aging at 19, which sucks. Sebastian looks so sexy having aged into his late twenties and here I am looking like a baby!"

By the time everyone calls it a day, Blaine is bursting with happiness at how open and different Kurt is with everyone. He's even caught his boyfriend talking to Alain about fashion and new trends and even caught the boy sketching out somethings that really caught Sebastian and his eyes with how good they were. Burt brought out a snarky Kurt that he says use to be how he was before leaving Ohio and told everyone stories of his boy and how he was always the best dressed and even with the bullying, that he hadn't known the full extent of until recently when he confronted the pack boys, he always kept his head held high.

Blaine felt so proud of his boyfriend when Burt flew home a few weeks later and he turned to him and asked a few simple things to most people, but monumental in his recovery.

"I'm ready to go through my stuff and move on with my life."


	6. Chapter 5

Up in Lights 5

AN: I would have had a chapter last week, but my computer chose to blow a fuse for finals week with all my writing and school work on it. Spent the weekend re-doing EVERYTHING and it sucked. Now it's all fixed (YAY Computer gods fora cheap and easy fix) and I'm back. :) Who Says is next for writing and then chapter 1 of the Wont Tell Anyone sequel! *gasp* yes my two weeks off from school will be spent writing. LOTs!

I also don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It's building up to the real story, which is coming fast and has to do with Kurt being a Vampire in the prologue. :)

hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxX

"Just hold that pose. Good. Very good." Alain keeps clicking sending a knowing smile Kurt's way as the model fumbles around a bit to accidentally get into another good pose. As his friend and now assistant turns to leave the room and get the next model ready with a hand to his mouth, Alain know they both think the current guy on set was hired for his looks and not his skills. Maybe his skills as well, who knows with the models Alain and Kurt don't hand pick. He clicks one last time, checking the image on the screen to his right to make sure it's an acceptable one and smiles at the guy. "All done. Thank you."

"Should I go put the next outfit on?" The guy who wasn't even worth remembering his name asks as he moves closer with a obvious hit of flirting in his eye causing Alain to just raise his brow in wonder at that.

"Nope, no need. Have plenty of models left to photograph tonight and not enough time."

"Oh. Alright." He steps closer to Alain with a sly smile on his face. "Want any help?"

"That will be unnecessary seeing as he had a perfectly able assistant and a highly protective boyfriend who refuses to share."  
Both the model and Alain look over at Sebastian and Blaine standing watching the exchange. "Thank you for your time Eddie, but you're not needed on this set anymore so leave now and keep your dignity." Alain smiles towards Sebastian as Kurt makes his way over to Blaine giving him a soft kiss.

"Fine and the names Steven."

"Good now I know what name to erase from the contact list." Sebastian growls out as the model leaves quickly. "Ass." Alain wraps his arms around his boyfriend after passing the camera off to one of the crew and kisses him softly.

"Play nice Bastian." Blaine sniffs behind Kurt's ear. "Hey baby. Ready for a food break?"

Kurt blushes as his body shivers with the use of his pet name. "Is it really time to eat?"

"Yes it is and the sun is rising soon. How close to being done are you?"

"We still have three more sets to get through. I'm sorry!" Kurt pouts when Blaine groans. "We didn't start when you did since a couple shoots need to be outside in the early sunrise. Are you mad?"

"No not mad, just missing you. It's been two weeks since I've had you all to myself."

"Hey we have a shopping date now that I've gotten some money."

"I could hav-" Kurt cuts Blaine off making Sebastian laugh as the four head out to grab something to eat.

"You've done enough for me. Let me buy my own clothes please. It's something I haven't done in a really long time." Kurt entwines his fingers with his boyfriends.

"I fully agree!" Sebastian shouts out. "Let the boy grow up! Anyways I told you I'd kick your ass if you tried to control him. That includes financially."

"Shut up." Blaine broods, yes he's proud of Kurt for getting a job that wasn't handed to him by Blaine. He did the interview process and applied all on his own, though it was Alain hiring a personal assistant he swears Kurt earned the job all on his own.

"Daddy, please don't be all pouty. Baby sorry." Kurt lays on the pouty lip and flashes his big blue eyes to Alain and Sebastian's amusement and Blaine's down fall. He even adds in gripping his hands behind his back and tilting his head to the side just like toddlers do when they really want something from their parent.

Sebastian whispers in Alains ear. "He's good."

"You have no idea. Those eyes have tamed even the diva of models on set. He knows how to manipulate."

"In the best kind of way."

The two laugh as Blaine groans and gives in telling Kurt it's ok and he wont get in the way of his independence. Truthfully their all a bit curious what kind of clothes the human will get. They've only ever seen him in jeans and t-shirts from Blaine's closet with nothing that screams Kurt. Alain at least has a hint that the boy has a great eye with the way he puts the outfits together each shoot and the designs he's been sketching during their breaks.

What none of them were expecting was the shopping experience they had with Kurt. Apparently the boy was pretty particular in what he wanted from where and he could shop for hours. None stop hours of trying clothes on and going through just about every rack of clothing in the entire mall. Alain and Sebastian were having fun picking on Blaine as he got stuck holding bags and being 'whipped' as Sebastian put it until Kurt came out of the fitting room with a pair of the tightest pants any of them had ever seen paired with a form fitting V neck asking them how he looked. None of them knew what to say. Blaine was to busy feeling like the luckiest vampire in the world. Alain could only think about how to get Kurt to model periodically like he does and Sebastian was grinning with pride that Kurt was able to stump Blaine silent.

"Now I'm worried." Kurt nibbles on his bottom lip as he furrows his brow. "I'll go change and try something else. I'm sorry you had to see such a horrible choice." He turns to go back into the dressing room at the same time all three vampires call out.

"Don't!"

"Huh?" nervous blue eyes turn towards them with fear at the outburst and unsure of what he did wrong.

"Baby, you look... gods I can't even call you a baby anymore." Blaine puts all the bags down and pulls Kurt close so he can feel how affected his is by what he sees. "You are the sexiest man I've ever seen. I was just speechless as my mind tried to figure out how I got so lucky to meet you all those months ago."

"Sap." Sebastian laughs. "But he's right you look capital H O T, Hot! You're way to good for that lame guy who's wrapped all around you."

"I just want you to think about expanding into modeling. Those clothes, Kurt they highlight your body just perfect. You have a great eye." Alain wraps his arms around Sebastian, yes a little bit of jealousy is seeping out that his boyfriend is eyes Kurt like he's the new toy that he wants.

"Oh." His cheeks start to burn as he buries his face into Blaine's chest. "Ok. I'll keep them and um, I'm ready to go." His hands start to fiddle with his boyfriends shirt. "Please daddy? Can we go home?"

"I think that can be arranged Sugar. Did you want to wear these clothes home?" Blaine whispers into the pale ear as Sebastian gets lead away by Alain to give them a private moment. "I'd really love for you to wear them home. The looks everyone is giving you. Gods it makes me so proud to know they can't have you."

A sly smile grows across his face as Kurt peeks his eyes up in an enticing way. "Anything for you Daddy." He groans when Blaine grinds forward a bit. "We should go clubbing. Soon. I love how you want to show me off as yours."

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I want to get you home so I can peel these clothes off your sexy body."

For once their glad Sebastian came with Alain as their lips collide the second their in the back seat of the town car as the bags are secured in the trunk by the driver who doesn't even blink at Kurt flush against Blaine as he straddles his lap. Hands grip and pull at clothing, but Kurt wont let Blaine remove anything while their in the car. Instead he slowly rolls his hips down to keep his boyfriends attention elsewhere. A surprised noise escapes his throat as Blaine nips at his neck teasing the skin with his fangs leaving a slight red trail. Bringing out a very needy whine as Kurt shivers above him. It was purely by accident that they found Kurt loved pain as long as it didn't leave perminet marks.

By the time they pull up at the house, Kurt is a needy pile of lust begging for Blaine to bite him. His unhappy whine grows when he gets a negative response. "Not until your clothes are in the house and put away. Baby needs to ear his treat."

"Unn but I need you. I need you so bad daddy. It hurts I need you so bad."

"Then hurry up and put your stuff away." He kisses and sucks hard on Kurt's neck before sliding out of the car to help the driver carry in the bags. "Thank you Sammy. Let the company know I'll be driving myself tomorrow."

"I'll let them know Sir. Have a good rest of the day." Sammy heads off as Kurt hurries past both of them and starts to put the belongings away while Blaine sets about getting a drink with a smirk as he listens to his boyfriend rushing around as he opens their connection wider feeding him want and lust. Purring when he feels need and desire come back at him. His brow quirks when he starts to feel pleasure slowly growing stronger. He also notices that he can't hear Kurt moving around upstairs anymore.

"Baby?" He puts the glass in the sink before following his nose towards one of the spare bedrooms, his smile growing as he realizes its the one they use when things are going to get messy. "Are you beckoning me baby?"

"D-Daddy... need you so bad..."

When he gets around the door frame, Blaine freezes as his eyes land on Kurt in the middle of the black bed naked with his fingers moving in and out of his entrance. Set in a way that he has a clear view of the pink stretched opening sucking up those long pale fingers. "I can see. You're being a very naughty Baby."

"Punish me then Daddy. Um make me k-know I'm bad Daddy."

"As you wish Baby. My bad, bad, very naughty Baby." He doesn't waste any time getting his clothes off and grabbing the paddle. "Stop fingering yourself baby, that's very dirty."

Kurt obeys raising his ass in the air higher. "But it feels so good daddy."

"I know, but only daddy can touch you." He swats the paddle hard across his boyfriends cheeks drawing out a loud moan from the boy. He repeats the swat three more times before leaning in to scrape his fangs against the reddened flesh, keeping track of his boyfriends pain to pleasure ratio through their bond. "Seeing you all red. It get's me so hard Kurt."

"Um, d-dropping the Baby?"

"Yes. I want to bleed you. Make you run red instead before I slam into you hard enough for you to still be feeling it next week."

"Yes!" Kurt arches his back as Blaine sinks his teeth into the flesh on his ass and lets the blood run down his leg. "More! Please Blaine, please mark me as yours!"

"Mine and no one else." He licks up some of the sweet smelling red liquid before biting the other cheek, scraping his nails down Kurt's back and leaving raised track in their wake. His next set of bites cover his boyfriends arms and back, blood running down and dripping into the sheets below them. "You smell so good. So fucking good." He growls when Kurt turns over, showing him down before straddling his lap and impaling himself onto his member with no lube or extra stretching. "Oh god!"

Their connection flares alive with pain and please shooting back and forth and leaving both without a clue as to who is really feeling what. Their bodies move with a rough primal need as Blaine sinks his teeth into the pale neck in front of him drinking as his hands tighten their hold and slams Kurt's hips down even harder causing the boy to scream out in pleasure. There's no way it can last long, both of them not even caring how short of a time it's been when Kurt moves his mouth and bites hard enough to draw blood from Blaine they both freeze as their bodies shiver in release. Hands clinging as Blaine retracts his teeth licking at the wounds.

"Sleepy..." Kurt shivers as he feels Blaine licking him clean as his hands check to make sure all the bleeding has stopped.

"Shower?" Blaine licks his way into his boyfriends mouth causing him to moan at the taste of his own blood.

"No. Round two after a nap."

They spend the entire day going between sleep and making love to just primal sex. It's with a groan that Kurt get's up and dresses for a night out clubbing as the sun slowly sets.

"It will be fun. Trust me."

"I always trust you!" Kurt yells back as he slips on one of his new tight jeans, moaning in pleasure as they push against his sore body. "Are you sure Sebastian and Alain will be there?"

"Yes. Though we might be late if you keep transmitting all that pleasure my way. You really do love pain hum?"

"Only from you daddy." He comes around the corner showing off his long body covered in black jeans, skull sketchers, white v neck, with a black vest, and his hair styled in an sex hair style. "Every time I move I can feel how hard you fucked me and it just makes me so happy to know it's from you."

"Ugh! You will be the death of me." Blaine pulls him into his arms, his own gray and blue ensemble complimenting his boyfriends apparel. "Baby, I.." He thinks for a bit before smiling. "ready to go?"

"yeah." Kurt leans in and kisses him softly before rushing off to get his wallet and hurries out to the car.

Blaine following slower as he thinks about what he wanted to say. He's in love after being together for half a year, Blaine Anderson is in love with the most perfect human he's ever met. Why hasn't he said anything? In the past it has never turned out well for him as he's had to watch each and every one grow old and die and there's no way he could suffer through watching Kurt die. His mind is so preoccupied with making sure Kurt can't feel these emotions that he just gives automatic responses on their drive and isn't even paying attention as Kurt goes out onto the dance floor with Alain.

A hard slap to the back of his head. "Earth to Blaine."

"What the fuck!" He growls and turns hardened eyes towards Sebastian as he rubs at the back of his head.

"Oh good! You are alive! Great to know since you've been zoned out like one of those rotten smelling zombies we happily were able to contain to the nether realms." He studies Blaine as his friend starts to zone out again. "I've seen that look before."

"There is no look."

"There is. This is the 'I gave my heart to a human and he just wants to let me watch him die' look that you haven't had since Matt. Kurt really turn you down?"

"Didn't ask him." He spins the drink in his hands, not even sure what it is that he ordered. "I just realized how much I love him. Like, heart beating out of my chest every time he smiles and when he walks into the room... gods it's like the first day I saw the sun all over again."

"HAHA! You must have had a better sun experience then I did, that shit was blinding and painful!"

"Exactly. He's so perfect it hurts, but I just can't look away from him." he takes a sip finding that he actually likes what he's tasting. Surprising since their at a human bar. None of them want Kurt in a vampire bar or blood pit. "I'm just scared he will be like Matt, because watching him grow old and die might actually kill me."

"You need to ask him."

"Eventually. Bastian, part of me doesn't want to change him."

"Make up your mind buddy, because you'll either have to put in for an appeal to change him or watch him leave you."

"Hey! You two ever going to come and join us?" Alain crosses his arms over his chest as Kurt is still on the dance floor just having a great time. "I'll also pretend I didn't hear you talking about leaving him. Kurt is to good to be left."

"Awe but dumpling I'll fill you in later alright?" Sebastian wraps his arms around Alain, joining their lips in a fierce kiss.

"You two are just..." His head snaps up when he feels something shoot through his connection with Kurt, eyes scanning the dance floor. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's right over.. wait he was right there I swear!" Alain looks around with Sebastian.

Blaine jolts with a shock of fear running through his body. "Fuck."

Outside in an alley is a brunette slipping down the wall with a hand over his stomach where blood is seeping out of a deep knife wound and fear is shivering through his body. His blue eyes following the running figure of a person he never thought he'd see again even. His vision starts to blur as his mind runs through how weak he is and that he shouldn't have tried to escape, Andrew would never have stabbed him f he'd just gone with the man and signaled to Blaine what was going on, but no. Kurt Hummel had to be strong and brave and fight back against the man who dragged him out the back door of the club the second all the vampires eyes were turned. If only he could see Blaine again and just tell him once how much he loves him.


	7. Chapter 6

Up in Lights 6

AN: YAY! I'm on a writing roll! So here is where things become fun! Heavy warning for gore. Blood and gore and death and yeah. I think you'll all be happy with this. :)

Thank you for the comments! I love getting them and if you have any Questions about this verse or any of my other verses let me know :) I'm going to start the editing process soon (I am soo behind on what my Beta has sent me o) I've just been wanting to make a dent in my writing and posting since Sept brings Fall semester, work, and preparing for the Fall Play.

Now enjoy! And again WARNING FOR GORE AND DEATH!

XxXxXxX

Sounds. Lights. Movement. It all blurs in and out of focus as time ticks by. Time. That's another thing he's unsure of. How much time between waking up screaming in pain then again in fear. Blurry shaped moving before his eyes as his head lolls about while his hands shove at the blankets. To hot. He's to hot. Then somewhere in the middle a soothing calmness settles over him making it all go away.

"It's alright baby. I'm here just rest." Blaine turns his eyes from the sweat covered body of his boyfriend curled up at his side. The fever was new and no matter how much blood he gave him, it didn't fight it like it should. "Bastian, please tell me you've found that jack ass."

The delayed response is all Blaine needs to know he has yet to be found. "I'm sorry. We're looking."

"They know to bring him back alive right?"

"Yes though I doubt everyone will keep to it." He throws his hands up in defense. "Not my fault if I accidentally snap his neck and drain the blood bag dry before dragging his body behind my car so that every stray dog out there can have a piece of him." That pulls a smile to his friends face. "Now how's the patient. I've been sent to check on him by just about everyone."

"Fevered. Weak. His wound has healed, but the tole it took on his body by the time we found him. I'm scared Bastian, I'm scared that this is the end and I just..."

"You could change him."

"Not without his permission."

Sitting down gently next to his friend and taking one of Kurt's hands, Sebastian smiles weakly. "He's strong and you know he'll take the transition and don't worry about the paperwork, our parents can be witness to the fact it's to save his life."

"But without his permission, how do I know that's what he wants?" His golden eyes search for some kind of answer in his friends eyes.

"Because he loves you idiot. You are what make his life worth living and brought him back from that pit of despair and servitude he was living in." The smirk on his face tells Blaine that he's telling the truth. "Anyways, he'll make a fabulous vampire. We both know you've been daydreaming about him having red eyes and sharp teeth while you sate his initial hunger."

"Shut up."

"Oh? I'm right huh? You've dreamed about his first week as a vamp. Well I'll go tell your parents the plan and you get to it before he get's weaker. I'll tell our parents they need to prepare for his change." Slowly Sebastian leans in and kisses the burning forehead of his friend. "Kurt, be strong. You need to get better for all of us and when we find that bastard that did this to you, we'll make him pay as your first meal."

The blurry shapes are talking again. He can't hear all of what their saying, but he knows it has to do with him. They keep touching him and moving him, if only everything made sense and his eyes could focus. Then he knows this would make everything better because he'd understand why the tall one leaves the room and three more people taking his place. Confusion and fear washes over him as the strong body beside him moves. Grayed eyes open to follow the figure that oozes comfort, watching him talk with the other blobs.

"Son, are you sure he's strong enough for this?" Amamut runs her hand through the curls that her son hasn't styled in the three days since the incident.

"Mut, there is no other way. I was going to ask him to spend eternity with me so this is something I was prepared for, just a little sooner and in different circumstances."

Caster Smyth studies the human on the bed with a sad smile, he's heard so much about the boy from his son and can see the hidden strength in him. "If this is happening it should be done soon. He's fading."

"He's right son. You have our permission to change him, we'll fill out the forms when we know he's stable." Bes checks Kurt's pulse and pushes the soaking bangs from his forehead. "Everything will be fine child. We will be here when you awaken anew."

"You're instincts will tell you when he's been drained enough to change and then you just have him drink your blood. It will take time, his heart will stop, body grow cold, but then when he gasps his last breath he'll start to come back. By then hopefully Sebastian will be back with something for him to feed on." Amamut smiles mischievously

"Mut, you know something?"

"Yes I do my son and it is a surprise." She kisses his temple before standing back with the other two elders.

Blaine crawls back up onto the bed, pulling Kurt to his chest as he lets some tears fall. "I wanted to tell you that night how I feel and ask you to join me for eternity." He smiles as Kurt opens his eyes, looking into his dulled blue eyes and getting a pang in his chest seeing how little of his Kurt is still there. "I love you so much Baby." He brings their lips together gently before turning his love until his neck is fully bared, placing a gentle kiss upon the fevered flesh before sinking his teeth in and draining his lovers human life away.

Bes makes sure the sun shades are down so that no sunlight comes into the room when Kurt awakens and sends a message to Sebastian to make sure he's securing the rest of the house from light and have him check on Alain's progress. He has mixed feelings watching his son turn a human, knowing that there will be trouble from the other council members over the way Blaine has proceeded from his unconventional relationship, to a man hunt for a crime done against said boyfriend, and then to change the same boy without pre-approval. It makes him happy to know he isn't the one who has to deal with the human side of the issue, but his wife might be a little more worked up after her time in the office. Looking back towards the bed as a soft whimper reaches his ears, Bes can't help but feel sadness for his son having to go through this as he sees tears streaming down his face.

The last drips of his boyfriends humanity seeps into his mouth as tears leak down his face, Blaine can feel everything Kurt feels and hear his thoughts. Fear. Loneliness. Love. Trust. The limp body in his arms growing cold as his heart doesn't have enough blood to pump to his extremities any longer. With one lick over the bite mark Blaine looks into the shadowed eyes, no sign of the crystal blue he's come to love, and then he bites his wrist. His blood flows as he puts his flesh to his loves pale lips. "Drink love. Drink and heal and become one with me."

Bright green eyes watch the movement out on the dance floor with an internal smirk every time that man turns his eyes towards him with a growing desire for the vampire. It took him three days of prowling and waiting to figure out where the snake had hidden himself. Three days worth of asking around and pretending that he's infatuated with the man, but had lost his number of course using a bit of compulsion to get the answers he wanted from everyone he's come across. His eyes slip down to his cell phone as it vibrates with a message that brings a wave of sadness through him. Kurt is being changed in order to save his life, his smile comes back reading that he is to provide a special treat for his friends first night living in darkness. Slipping his phone back into his pocket as he sees the sender stroll into the bar and start to flirt with a waitress as his cover, he moves in.

"Move it." He shoves the other man out of the way before wrapping his arm around the shoulder of his prey. "I want to dance and you seem to be the only one with rhythm here tonight."

Those eyes rake down his body, giving Alain a once over before the man pulls his body closer. "Then by all means dance away. I'm not one to disappoint, especially a hottie like you." What a snake. So cocky and nieve about the web he's just stepped into.

He doesn't roll his eyes or give into the desire to snap the mans neck right here and now, instead Alain moves his body seductively and gives the man needy looks with his eyes winding him up and making him play along. Lips ghost over flesh, hands slide over planes of each others bodies as Alain works the man up. Hiding his growing smirk when the man sucks on his neck and grabs his ass, kneading the flesh. "Not here." he whispers in his ear. His smile grow seductive when the man pulls back and takes him by the hand leading him towards the backdoor to the alley. To easy. Looking towards Sebastian as his boyfriend is still playing up his role as bar flirt, he allows the human to pull him outside.

"God your so fucking hot." The man flings him against the wall before plastering himself over the vampires body. "Gunna make you scream out my name as I fuck you all night."

"What name would that be sexy?"

"Andrew. Gonna make you fucking scream it until you pass out."

The man misses the flash of triumph as its confirmed that he has the right prey. "Is that what you had Kurt do? Scream your name as you pounded him." His voice is cold, dripping with the venom he has for the man. "Scream your name out while you fucked the life out of his body?" The man stops touching him, springing back from his body as if he was suddenly holding fire. "Tell me. Tell me how you made him scream until he had no fight in him. Bleed until he passed out. Stabbed him with something that made him sick and had him suffering till the moment he died."

"W-who the fuck are you?"

"A messenger. Sent to fetch you and find out what you did to a very dear friend of mine."

"Like hell you're taking me anywhere you bitch!" The flash of a knife in Andrews had doesn't even make the vampire flinch as another hand grabs his arm and snaps it back behind him, breaking the bones with ease and causing him to drop the knife and scream in pain.

Sebastian growls leaning into the scums ear. "I. Don't. Fucking. Think. So." He shrugs at his boyfriends glare. "Oops? Damaged the goods. Think they'll believe it was an accident?"

"No, but I don't think he needs that arm to talk." He looks up and down the alley. "Car in place?"

"Of course."

"Then lets go. No need to erase any more memories of us being here because we were stupid enough to get caught."

"Like we'd get caught. We're not like this dumb ass. Grab the knife, but don't touch it. No telling what he sold his soul to to get something that stopped Kurt from healing. What was it huh worm?" Sebastian starts dragging Andrew by his collar down the alley towards the waiting town car.

"Fuck if I'll tell you." Andrew screams as he's thrown against the side of the car hitting his limp arm.

"Oh you'll tell us." Sebastian gets spit in his face as an answer.

Alain slips by, slamming his fist into the mans stomach a grin on his face as he hears something break upon impact. "Be nice." He throws him into the trunk of the car before slipping into the passengers seat as Sebastian turns on the engine.

"You are so hot when you've vindictive."

"Oh? Is that a hint that I should pull out my box of toys next time you're over?"

"What box?" His mind is reeling with images of what could be in this box he's never seen.

"Gags, straps, chains, and such. I think the black leather would look so hot against your skin as I whip you raw."

An answering moan hits his ears before the car swerves with the drivers distracted mind. "Fuck! I'm driving!"

"Sorry." Alain leans over licking up his lovers neck. "I'll play nice until we deliver our present."

"Or you can be bad and I'll punish you later." He laughs as Alain smacks his shoulder before not so discreetly readjusting himself in his skin tight pants before distracting himself by texting Bas Amun that they have the package and there were no witnesses. He also sends a long that their on the way to the house.

It was done. His heart had stopped and Kurt Hummel the human was officially dead with a room with four sets of eyes watching the limp cold body closely.

"Son, it will be awhile. You should go see what we can get out of that human Sebastian and Alain have in the other room. You'll feel when he's starting to awaken." Amamut caresses her sons curls, studying his sadness at seeing the owner of his heart dead.

"Mut, come with me?"

"Of course dear. Bes darling watch over Kurt with Caster?" As soon as she gets a nod from her husband the two of them head down the hall to the room Blaine and Kurt use for playtime where Andrew is tied to a chair. "Oh he looks like he's broken." She looks over to the two vampires cuddled up in on the bed.

"Sorry. He wasn't playing nice." Alain shrugs snuggling into Sebastian's chest with a slight purr. "We have the knife for you as well, in case he doesn't talk and we need to test it for what ever it is he used."

"How thoughtful boys." her eyes turn to see her son growling and fangs bared. "Don't forget he needs to be alive. Cold food in never good for fledglings."

"Mut, he just has to be warm. Not alive." Glowing golden eyes bore into Andrew's frightened eyes. "So don't give me a reason to kill you. Early."

"You can't kill me! The human rights agreement you parasites signed doesn't allow you to harm any human!"

"That's where you are sorely mistaken." Sebastian stands from the bed running a soothing hand over Blaine's back to calm him. "We're not going to kill you. You, my friend, are going to have a horrible accident when your house catches on fire. Tragic accident with no survivors and a body that is to charred to prove anything else."

"They'll never see the gash in your neck from where my fledgling will tear out your throat and bleed you dry to satiate his first pangs of hunger." Blaine runs his fingers over the mans neck. "So why don't you be a good boy for once in your life and tell us why you killed my boyfriend and what the hell you poisoned him with?"

"I didn't poison no body!"

"That means that knife doesn't have anything special to it? Cursed? Tainted? Nothing?" Sebastian keeps his eyes trained on the man who is unnerved by all the glowing eyes trained on him.

"I got it from some guy. Said it would do the job I wanted it for so I bought it! Never wanted to stab him. I didn't. Just needed him back where he belonged!"

"Where he belonged? Fucking hell, he was a human NOT a possession!" Blaine shoves his chest, knocking both man and chair down onto his broken arm and drawing another scream of pain from his mouth.

Nodding slowly Sebastian moves closer to Amamut. "Must have been a witch. Maybe a pixie. He wouldn't have know it was a cursed blade."

"Still not a very good finding knowing there is someone out there selling weapons to people who have no idea what they are." She studies the man as Blaine slaps him around and tears at his skin while he yells at him about all the abuse Kurt has been through by his hands. "Can you do a search? See what your contacts can dig up." She puts a hand up to stop his complaint. "I know that isn't your job anymore, but you have a knack for information gathering and we need to know who is selling those things."

"Wes and Puck will not be happy about this. Blaine will be off to care for Kurt and I'll be doing your bidding."

"Let them bring it up with me themselves then. Council Elders tasks are priority in the hive."

"Yes ma'am." He looks over at the narrowed green of his boyfriend. "I'll be in contact when I find something out. Blaine! Alive. You need him alive."

"Fuck that! He deserves to die!"

"And he will in a much more satisfying way. Truthfully his face when he sees his killer is going to be epic."

"Ugh! Fine!" Blaine kicks the bloodied body and broken chair away from him. "I need to make sure there are blood bottles in the fridge. I need to load up so Baby can feed from me when he's done with that thing on the ground."

"I'll go!" Alain is up and moving out the door. "What's your favorite?"

"AB with a hint of B negative."

"Add a hit of fairy! He'll need the strength!" Amamut raises her brow challenging her son to disagree "Done playing with his dinner?"

"Yes Mut. I'm going to wait by his side now so that he doesn't awaken with strangers."

As the sun rises they know it will be a long wait for Kurt to re-awaken as fledglings can never stay awake during the day. Caster, Amamut, and Bes leave for the day to fill out the paperwork that will be needed to report Kurt's changing and leaving Sebastian as their representative to give them a call when the new vampire wakes and feeds. Alain stays in charge of making sure the fridge is stocked with as much blood as they can fit into it and keeping Andrew alive while Sebastian keeps Blaine sane. None of them feel good about the still unmoving body of their friend.

When the last rays of sunlight dip behind the horizon Blaine startles awake when a shooting feeling goes through his body. Pain. Hunger. Need. Fear. Thoughts and feelings flooding his system that aren't his. When he sits up from where he'd fallen asleep next to the bed, he sees glowing blue eyes, wide with fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knows the eyes are supposed to be red, but he's happy to see the blue instead.

"Kurt. Calm. I'm here." He hears Sebastian and Alain running into the room, but doesn't take his eyes off of his love. "Say something baby."

"B-Blaine?"

"Yes love."

"Hungry. So hungry." His eyes close as he arches his head back groaning with hunger pains, his fangs growing longer with need. "So hungry."

"Then let me take you to your food."

"Food?" he moves, crawling towards Blaine with a haunting smoothness to his movements. "Where?"

"This way." Blaine offers his hand, smiling wider when that familiar silky skin touches his and their hands slide together perfectly. He leads him past their friends and into the other bedroom showing his boyfriend the sleeping form of Andrew. Bloodied, bruised, and still tied up. "Here you go baby."

"Is... is that.. Blaine why did you bring my to Andrew? I thought we were going to eat."

Blaine can see the struggle in his lovers eyes. His new hunger wanting to dig in and drain the human dry, but the human side not understanding what is happening to him. "Darling, I had no choice." He turns the pale face towards his. "I've changed you, made you like me and that hunger you have is for blood."

"So, I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. Just let your instincts take over and feed." Both of them turn towards the sound of Andrew waking up with a groan.

Kurt can't resist moving closer, nose flaring as he smells the blood, warm and calling to him. He can hear the heartbeat, fast and scared. Feel the fear coursing through the mans body. The same man that took his life away from him and kept him as a slave for five years. The same man that is now babbling his name as he shivers in terror at seeing him alive and screaming when he sees the fangs. "Andrew."

"No. You're dead. They said you were dead."

He looks back at Blaine then shifts his gaze back to Andrew. "I was. I can feel that I was dead, but now I'm hungry. So very hungry and it hurts. Almost as much as when you beat the fucking shit out of me. Broke every bone in my body. Burned my clothes. Stole my life!"

"I'm sorry. SO sorry! Just let me go! I'll do anything, just please let me go!"

"Anything?" Kurt crawls into his lap, grinning as he screams in pain while he starts to untie him. "I have something I want you to do." He drops the ropes, leaning into his ear. "Run. I want you to run. If you escape, you'll be allowed to live. For now." He gets off the mans lap laughing when he starts to hobble towards the door with his good arm over his broken ribs.

"Baby. Playing with your food?" He gets a raised eyebrow, challenging him in response. "I'm very proud of you. Now go. Fetch your dinner and drink your fill and then we'll talk." Blaine caresses that perfect cheek before moving out of the way allowing his fledgling to walk in the direction Andrew had gone.

Sebastian and Alain sitting back and watching with pride as Kurt leaps from the top of the stairs onto his prey. Not a second is waited before his fangs sink into the flesh under Andrews chin tearing out the flesh with a groan of pleasure when he laps up the blood gurgling out of the gaping wound. He can feel the life draining under him as he drinks. Biting the and tearing into the body of his ex-boyfriend. Easing his pain with every swallow, sating his hunger with each bite. Blood pooling on the tile below them as he savagely tears open the veins he can get at and feeding until there is nothing left and the body gets cold. His hunger is still there. Thirsty. He's so hungry and thirsty and it wont stop. His tongue licks at the blood covering his hands as Blaine comes up to him offering a glass full of delicious smelling red.

"Drink. Sebastian and Alain will clean up the body." not even blinking when his blood covered boyfriend jumps up from what use to be a human body and snags the glass, drinking it down so fast excess pours out the sides of his mouth and joins the mess on his body that use to be Andrew. "More?"

"Yes~s... so hungry..."

"Come." he tilts his head, offering his neck. "But don't tear, you need to learn to bite clean and not bleed dry." He groans as the glass shatters on the floor where it's dropped as Kurt sinks his fangs into his neck drinking his fill with a purr. Ignoring Sebastian and Alain as they bag the remains of the body with grins of pride on their faces at how beautifully Kurt demolished the human scum. "Slow baby. You need to slow down so you don't harm me."

Slowly licking over the puncture marks as his hunger finally ebbs, Kurt purrs while his arms wrap about his lovers body. "Thank you. So much better."

"Lets get you cleaned up while we talk."

"Yes daddy." Licking his lips, Kurt turns and heads back up the stairs with an added sway in his hips that has Blaine staring with an added hunger as they can both feel the unwavering desire they have for each other.

"You are in for one hell of a night my friend." Sebastian swats Blaine on the shoulder. "go, enjoy the night and if you need anything call. I'll let Amamut know he's not only awake but is one hell of a vampire, after we dispose of this." He waives at the squishy bag of Andrew bits. "Slushy. So glad we went with the fire story."

"Thank you Bastian."

"Yeah yeah. You owe me!"

Sebastian heads out with Alain, carrying the goo bag at the same time Blaine feels an overwhelming depression as a scream rocks through the house. He doesn't wait, leaving Alain to lock the front door as he runs up the stairs towards his fledgling, wrapping himself around the huddled crying mound of Kurt on the bathroom floor.

"Shh. It's alright."

"W-what am I? What did you do to me! I killed him. I killed him."

"Shh. It had to be done love. It had to you needed to feed." His hands caress soothing circles into his boyfriends back, holding him to his chest. Blaine was helpless to sooth the pain Kurt is experiencing, all he can do is flood him with soothing calmness.

Hours go by where Kurt goes between screaming and crying about having killed someone before he just goes silent and stares off into nothingness. Refusing to eat even though Blaine can feel his overpowering hunger. Blaine does get him washed up between the fits and dressed in lose sweats before getting him settled in the media room with a movie playing quietly behind them.

Quietly Kurt asks "W-what did you do to me..." The first sign that he's finally calmed down.

"I did what needed to be done to save your life. You were dieing." Blaine turns towards him opening their connection fully so Kurt knows everything he says is the truth. "He stabbed you with a cursed blade and the wound wouldn't heal, your body became fevered and weak, and you were slipping away from me. I couldn't lose you."

"Why?"

"Because you are my heart and soul. This past, nearly a year now, has been the best times in my long life. You make me want to be alive. Make my heart feel again. Kurt, I love you."

"So you took my life away because you love me?"

"I gave you life because I love you."

Tears start slipping down his pale cheeks as his smile grows. "I love you too idiot. This.. I wasn't ready for this. I had just gotten my life back and now I've lost it again."

"No love." Blaine moves closer, pulling Kurt into his lap and holding him close. "You have an eternity to live now, with me."

"What would you do, if I said this isn't what I want? Would you let me die?" His tears and the flood of sadness and fear Kurt feels is answer enough, yes Blaine would end his life if that's what he truly wanted. Kurt knows that it would also be the end of his boyfriends life as he knows and feels that Blaine could never live without him. So he kisses him. Softly along the tear tracks, drying his lovers eyes with his lips. "Thank you. For proving to me you really do love me." Lifting the elders chin and connecting their lips briefly before he continues. "Tell me what my new life will be like. How long will this hunger last and when can I feel normal again."

"A week. You will have a never ending need to feed for a week and then you'll start to notice it dieing down, though it will depend on your strength and determination with how long it takes for you to control it. Regular feedings, not on humans!" He hurries in when those beautiful blue eyes grow wider. "Alain did a run and we have a fridge full of blood now, of all kinds so we can find your favorite mix. Once I know you can fully control it you are free to come and go alone. Until then you will always be with Alain, Sebastian, or me. We've been put in charge of your training."

"Make me sound like a puppy."

"In a ways." His laugh echos through the room when Kurt hisses at him, baring his fangs. "More like a kitten. No I'm sorry. You are called a fledgling, a child, and you need to learn how to control your growing strength, senses, and speed. What your weaknesses are. How to use your instincts to stay alive because your body will warn you when the sun is coming up. We'll introduce you to the others and show you the boundaries as you're not allowed out of the hive until you have matured in your abilities and the council deems you able to interact with humans."

"I really am your baby now then."

"In a way, yes. We are permanently connected since I am your maker. Eventually we'll be able to able to communicate through our bond, but for now it is all emotions and being able to know where each other is at all times. If you need me, I'll know and be able to get to you fast." Blaine licks his lips as he runs his hands down, gripping his lovers ass. "There is also the heightened need. A craving for each others bodies."

"D-daddy.." Kurt pushes back against the hands on his body. "I'm hungry." His teeth scrape along Blaine's neck drawing a needy moan from the vampire below him as he rolls their hips together. "Need you daddy. Please. So hungry for you." A surprised giggle escapes his throat as Blaine shifts their positions, putting the fledgling underneath him and tearing their pants off before attaching their lips with a growl.

His scenes over flow with want. Desire. Hunger to be united with his maker. Legs spread wide as Blaine settles between his legs, running a finger over his entrance as his mouth kisses down Kurt's neck. "Want to know the best thing, about being a vampire love?"

"That we can drink from each other?"

"Well, that is a good one, but no. Healing time." he pushes two dry fingers into his lovers body, flooding their connection with pleasure and want masking the pain Kurt knows should be there.

"Oh god... More." Back arching as he moans when a third finger pushes into his body and pure pleasure goes through his system. "You. Need you." Teeth lengthen as Blaine moves back up his body, replacing his fingers with himself.

"Drink." Blaine moves his hips slowly as his lovers body adjusts around him, baring his neck to the new vampire. "Drink please love."

His eyes glow brighter before he sinks his teeth in drinking from Blaine as their bodies movements speed up. Pleasure coursing through them as both hungers are fed. Hips moving together faster as the blood flows into the needy throat of the fledgling. Their link letting them both feel every bit of pleasure they both feel, over powering his system and causing Kurt to let go of his lovers neck as he cries out in release as Blaine bites into his neck to drink his pleasure as he speeds up his thrusts to fill the willing body below him. Bliss, pure bliss is what they feel as their bodies settle down and tongues lick over the fresh bites, hands caressing heated flesh.

"Think I like that new ability."

"Comes in handy when you're in a hurry to, get together." he laughs as Kurt growls at him, standing up and offering his hand to the young vampire. "Come. I need to drink before you drain me to much."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should stop biting you then, its just.. your neck and the draw to it."

"Is why I am drinking more. It is better for a fledgling to drink from their maker, like a baby feeding from it's mother you gain strength from drinking my blood that you need to grow stronger faster."

"Really? This gives a whole new meaning to my daddy kink."

Blaine laughs "That it does Baby." He opens the fridge, picking one of the blood bottles out and pupping it in the warmer before he looks into those beautiful blue eyes. "I think Mut was right, you have some elf in you."

"How'd you know!"

"Wait, you know you have... but how? Elves are very rare, nearly extinct. Anyways, your eyes. Fledglings have red unless they are not fully human."

"My mother." he hops up, sitting on the counter and starts to play with an apple, testing his new coordination. "She told me stories about my grandparents parents and how they descended from a group that escaped the sinking island, making a new homes in Scotland, Ireland, England, and Iceland. I think some went to Greenland too, not sure, but anyways she always told me they still live there hidden in the mountains and forests, but her great grandmother couldn't stand not knowing what was happening in the world so she and a few others left. She came here to America and meet her husband. So I guess that makes me, like an 8th Elf or something. I always thought it was nonsense until I saw a picture of her. She was so beautiful! Then when Vampires became known as real I just knew mom had been telling me the truth."

"My little minx. You knew and didn't tell me?" he moves closer, running his hands up those perfect thighs.

"She always told me never to talk about it. I guess if they still live, they don't want to be found."

"no they wouldn't want to be. Such an angelic race, but with a major flaw. Greed. Their greed became their downfall and by the time they learned their lesson Atlantis sank."

"Wait, those stories were about Atlantis?"

"Of course. The floating island of the elves, Sebastian knows more and I suspect Mut and Yet know as well." he kisses those perfect lips softly before grabbing his now warmed bottle of blood and taking a deep drink, smirking as Kurt swallows hard licking his lips and sniffing the air as the warmed red liquid goes down his throat. Taking pity on the young one he puts the bottle to his mouth. "Here, try this. It's a non-synthetic brand. A positive with a hint of B."

Kurt takes a sip before gagging. "Tastes funny."

"How so love?"

"It isn't as good as drinking from you."

"Um, then it isn't your preferred mix. We'll find it, until then." he holds his wrist to Kurt's mouth instead, moaning when his teeth sink in and he starts to drink hungrily. "I'll feed you."


	8. Chapter 7

Up in Lights 7

AN: Remember all those warnings? Just put them all in here. Blood play, bondage, non-con (very slight), bloodplay, safewording, daddy kink, rape drugging (Vampire style)

:) So this week classes start so that means next weekend I am trying out for the play (UGH! I am NOT an actor! Stupid class credit o) I'm debating about memorizing a monologue about blood stains and one on Shit, yes the stuff in the toilet. Tough choices. I also have my portfolio started and my resumes together. Just need to finish my demo piece :) Crossing fingers it goes well!

Now onto the chapter! This was so much fun to write and let's just say I LOVE Sebastian lol. he's a fun snarky guy to write! Oh and to everyone reviewing! THANK YOU! I love reviews :D

XxXxXxX

What feels like weeks are just days and Kurt isn't sure how many more of these drawn out, nail biting nights he can take. The hunger is easily sated by drinking from Blaine, though his boyfriend is stressing that eventually he'll have to drink from bottles, but the itching under his skin to hunt isn't easily squashed. His ears pick up every bird, mouse, and fox that crosses the yard and his blood sings to chance them down and stop that thump-thump of their heart. In a way he's very glad that there aren't any humans living in this part of the hive lands. He knows there would be no stopping him if he could smell and hear a living being nearby. Maybe it wasn't the itch to hunt that's making tonight royally suck, it might just be the fact Blaine was called into work for an emergency meeting and he's been left at home alone. The only thing keeping him from breaking out of the house is the constant feeling of soothing love he feels from Blaine and the fact he's started being able to hear him. In his attempt to ease his desire to hunt, Kurt has all the lights in the house off as he lies in bed on his back, eyes closed, as he lets Blaine fill his mind with comforting words.

Glowing blue eyes snap open, ears twitch at the sound of something or someone coming into the house. It's not Blaine, he can feel the other vampire getting closer and he let him know that the meeting was over and he'd be dropping by the store on the way home. Nose sniffing the air as a smile grows across his face before he rolls from the bed silently slipping through the house until he can see who it is that came to see him. If he can't play with the living at least least he can have some fun with a friend. Sebastian wont mind.

"Kurt?" looking around as he turns on some lights Sebastian keeps his ears open for the young vampire. "Blaine wanted me to check up on you while he's at the store. We thought it might be a good time to start getting you use to being around others." Silence meets his ears, though he's sure there was a slight thump of someone moving. Ah there he can hear feet padding on the floor coming closer. "Kurt please let me know you're here." A tinkling laugh hits his ears before he can hear the feet moving the you one to a new location. So he wants to play. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't indulge the boy a little. Flipping the light back off he slips into the dark hiding like a good little prey would.

Scent the air. Shift position as his prey has moved from this spot. Damn. He thought he had him this time, but no he's just to fast.

"Give up yet?" Sebastian's voice comes from everywhere. How the hell..

Wait he can feel where he's at. Close. So very close and he'll win. He crouches down in waiting as the perfect distraction is about to happen. His fangs slip out as his smile grows wider and he slinks off towards the entryway.

Completely unaware of what is going on in his home and itching to hold his baby again, Blaine walks into the frighteningly dark house. "Sebastian? I thought you'd be gone by now." Jumping with a start as he comes face to face with his friend. "What the fuck?"

"Just playing with the child. He's pretty good at..."

"Get down!" Blaine puts the bags into his friends hands before pushing him down in time to grab Kurt in a mid air jump aimed at the elders head.

Fighting against his hold with a hiss, Kurt glares daggers at Blaine. "I nearly had him! It was perfect!"

"Wait.. what?" Blaine looks from his hissing boyfriend to his rolling on the ground laughing friend. "Someone explain to me the situation I've walked into?"

Settling into being held and wrapping his legs around Blaine as he nuzzles into his neck. "I wanted to play. Sitting around all night is just a royal pain in the ass. Sebastian was letting me hunt him."

"Like I said, he's pretty good. Nearly caught me a few times." He wipes the tears from his eyes as he stands up looking at the glowing blue eyes the young fledgling has. "No wonder, I wasn't looking for blue. No wonder you're keeping him hidden, those eyes are just beautiful."

"Mine." Blaine growls towards his friend. "That isn't why. He hasn't started weening yet and it would be to risking taking him out into the public if he's unable to control his hunger."

"One headless bird and you're branding me dangerous."

"That bird innocently flew in the front door and instead of letting it go you ripped its head off."

"Not my fault that little heart of his was just calling to me 'Kurt. Kurt. Eat me. Kurt.' It was just begging to have it's head ripped off, though it tasted horrible."

Sebastian starts laughing again as Kurt scrunches up his nose at the taste from that one bird. "I don't blame you, Kurt we can't have you out there going after everything with a heart beat. You need to learn to control those urges." He leans in whispering directly into the young ones ear. "I did the same thing when I was little, except with a crow instead. Tasted horrid, but god was it fun to hunt it."

"I've been thinking about chasing a rabbit. That would be so much fun to hunt down!"

"No rabbits." Blaine glares between the two before putting Kurt down. "It's time to start weening you off of drinking from me."

"What? No! I like drinking from you." He might be whining, but he's carrying the bags Blaine brought in as Sebastian follows them. "I don't like the bottled stuff."

"You didn't like that certain bottled stuff, every vampire has their own tastes it's our body's way of letting you know hat it requires. The issue we'll come up against is usually a turned fledgling craves it's original blood type. Yours is impossible to provide as elves are in hiding and those with elven blood keep themselves to well blended into the human world."

"What happens if we don't find one I like?"

"Then we make you get use to the one you hate the least."

"I don't see any problem with drinking from you for the rest of eternity." He mumbles as he sits at the table when Blaine points before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch all the bloods they have.

Sebastian takes the bag and unloads the new blood types and starts putting out the disposable cups. "If you drink from him to long eventually he will weaken and you will end up starving as he wont be able to produce enough additives to fuel both his metabolism and yours." Turning towards Kurt to make sure the fledgling understands he isn't joking about what he's saying. "You would kill him and then you would starve do death or you would go rabid and kill anything that came near you looking for blood." He playfully bops his friends nose causing Kurt to scrunch up his face. "Just like every baby must be weened off it's mothers milk, you must be slowly transitioned from your daddy's blood to the same stuff we all eat. Bottled crap."

"How come you know so much?" Kurt wiggles his nose trying to ride himself of the feeling of being touched by his friend.

"Turning a human use to be a rite of passage for our kind, so I've turned a human or two in my few years on this earth." He closes his eyes with a smile. "My kids are fairly old now and doing quite well the last time they checked in, but you should also know that the rules of transitioning a human are part of a vampires education during those first 100 years of their life."

"Oh." He eyes the older vampire. "Can you still feel them? Your children?"

"Always. If they or I ever really needed each other we have a direct link between us all and we would be able to go and help."

"Why did you choose the humans you did? I know Blaine refused to choose someone that he couldn't love, I was just wondering if that's normal."

"Not really the norm, but then again Blaine has been a bit different his entire life. You're the first one he's ever changed and probably the last if I know him the way I think I know him. Me, well yeah the changing itself causes an increase in closeness and usually you end up having sex with your fledgling, but no. I've never changed someone I cared about. Really, I don't fall in love with humans. I stick with vampires and the occasional Fairy. Oh and elementals. God nothing gives a better fuck then a water elemental. There are things they can do to reach parts of your body you didn't even know could get you off."

"Fairy? Really? A tiny winged little thing?"

"You watch to much Disney, those are pixies. Fairies are human sizes bodies of furry. Temperamental and passionate. Their blood is like an aphrodisiac and ugh they are masters of the sexual kind. There was this one Blaine and I had both..."

"Sebastian!" Blaine groans as Kurt seems way to into what the other man is saying. "He doesn't need to know about the stupid things you talked me into while we were engaged."

"Aw! I wanna know what you both did!"

"Three bodies, one bed, and a lot of rope." His eyes darken when he looks back towards Blaine. "You have no idea how much he loves being tied up and the way he begs to be fucked." The hissing makes him stop before he feels Kurt jump on him baring his fangs, eyes glowing dangerously. "Blaine.."

"You had this coming getting all into telling him about us."

"Hands. Off. My. Blaine." His hiss get's louder when Blaine pulls him off of Sebastian and against his chest, cooing love and calmness through their link. "Mine. My daddy. Not yours."

"Your daddy always, baby." Kissing his boyfriend gently before backing away and having him sit down as he pours a little of each blood into a cup, making sure that cup is in front of the original bottle. "If you're going to stay Sebastian, I recommend you get a pen and paper so that was can keep track of which ones he likes and what mixes he prefers. Now love, these choices also include specialty bloods. Some dragon, fairy, pixie, elemental: fire, earth, and water, along with some troll and ogre. There is no shifter or elf blood on the market, for obvious reasons, and Air creatures tend not to have blood. Then the rest are just of no nutritional value. I don't see anyone wanting to really drink from a zombie or merfolk. Nymphs as well, you never know where they've been."

"That's a lot to take in." Kurt studies all the cups sniffing the air to see if any of them draw his attention.

"It is, but eventually you get use to the different effects the specialty blood has. It's like drinking alcohol, each one effects vampires differently and you don't tend to drink them in high volume, but what we need to find out is if the slight magic inside the specialty blood will give your body what it needs."

With that they walk Kurt through every blood type and which ones he absolutely hated compared to the few he could tolerate, but didn't like. The elders find it amusing that Kurt is drawn more towards positive bloods, as long as it isn't O. Its when they start mixing the bloods that they find the perfect blend of AB+ with a drop of Water element and two drops of pixie Surprisingly Fairy blood made him gag, though his cheeks flushed and their connection raged with desire proving that he is extremely sensitive to the effects of specialty bloods.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
What about-what about love? _

All eyes in the room turn towards Sebastian as he blushes and pulls his phone out of his pocket, typing a message out quickly.

"Really? You have that song as your ring tone?" Kurt leans towards him trying to peek at who he's messaging.

"Shut it. It just so happens to be Alain's favorite song AND I like it." His blush grows deeper as the song plays again.

"No, nothing wrong with Austin Mahone or a song called 'What about love.' But it makes us wonder..."

"Is the infamous player Sebastian in love?" Blaine finishes for Kurt with a grin as his boyfriend drinks the big glass of mixed blood and he cleans up the rest of the bottles.

"I don't know. Maybe? I've called him love and stuff, but I just haven't said those specific words."

"Why not? I'm sure he loves you." Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek in passing.

""I'm scared he wont say it back. We've been together such a short amount of time, there's no way what I'm feeling is true love."

Kurt reaches over taking his hand. "You have to be brave and just say it if you feel it. Trust me, he feels it and will tell you when he's ready."

"Maybe I'll tell him tonight then. He wants to go out clubbing and asked me along, it could be romantic if I tell him during a slow song."

"Then get going! I fully expect a report about how in love you both are tomorrow night." Kurt shoves at him with one hand, laughing as his eyes dart towards his boyfriend and oozing how much he just wants to be alone with him. Ropes. That's his big mental wish right now is lots and lots of ropes.

"You should listen to him. Kurt would know more about how Alain feels about you then I would, so go have fun and just admit your feelings." His speech is fast as he quickly guides his friend towards the front door, those ropes in their play room are begging to be used. "I'll call you tomorrow night to update you on how soon before Kurt can go outside and we can arrange a double date or something, but for now. Good evening."

"Blaine, if you want me to leave so you can get freaky with Kurt all you have to do is say so." A challenging brow is raised as Sebastian watches his friend turn all shades of red. "You can thank me for the rope idea later. Have a fun rest of your night!"

The second his door closes behind Sebastian, Blaine finds himself shoved against the wood by dominating hands and a solid body rolling its hips into his ass. "Want you." Is what he hears in his ear in Kurt's unique voice. Need and desire flood his senses as his boyfriend pictures being tied up. "Need you daddy."

"Then you should go upstairs to our play room. Wait for me on the bed like a good little boy." Moaning out when Kurt ruts against him particularly hard. God he just wants to be thrown down and taken. It's been so long since he's let someone dominate him, but not now. That's not what his baby needs. "Go now. I'll be up in a second."

"You better. Other wise I might be a bad baby and do things myself."

"You might just do that anyways." Blaine flips them around, pinning his lover to the wall. "You love being punished." Their lips meet in a bruising kiss as he digs his fingers into Kurt's wrists with bruising force. Pulling away all to soon and growling out. "Room. Now." He palms himself as Kurt slips out from underneath him and hurries up the stairs, feeding him non-stop lust through their connection. "Gods You're evil in such a good way."

It doesn't take him long to gather the items he wants to take upstairs. The only reason he's moving so slow is to rile Kurt up, the pull in their connection making it quite known that he's naked and craving his boyfriends body. God Blaine just wants him screaming below him as he pounds his body into the mattress. It's those wonderful images he feeds back to Kurt as he makes his way upstairs carrying a bottle of Kurt's mixture of blood stepping into their play room and perking up as he's meet with the image of Kurt with three fingers deep inside himself, obviously not following orders of to pleasuring himself.

"And what do we have here?"

"Um you were taking to long daddy, it hurt so bad without you here." Kurt looks back over his shoulder as he keeps his ass on display. "Baby was only making it feel better."

"Ah, but you were told this type of behavior would lead to punishment, yes?"

"But Daddy!" He whines even though Blaine knows he wants to be punished.

He puts the blood down and goes into the closet, pulling a few things out of their box. "Daddy meant what he said. You're going to be punished, but first what do you say if it's to much and you don't like it?"

"Red." His breathing picks up as Kurt nibbles on his lip, rolling over onto his back to see what Blaine is bringing out that would require his safe word. "Yellow to slow down, but I've never used it."

"And I doubt you will now that you're turned. Your body can withstand a lot more then it use to love." Blaine lays the silk ropes down along with a paddle, clothes left in the closet so that he stands beautifully naked before Kurt's eyes before he starts to tie his lover up in a complicated set of knots the leave Kurt open wide. Ass on display with his hands tied together against his chest and rope going around his manhood. It's the most elaborate rope play they've ever done and all Kurt can do is moan as he tries to move and finds he can't. "Is it to tight love?"

"No Daddy. Perfect Daddy."

"Good. Now, for not listening to me and keeping your hands to yourself, daddy is going to give you twenty spankings with the paddle. I want you to count them out for me sweets. Count out so that I can hear you and if you mess up, I'll just have to start over again. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes daddy."

No warning before a loud thwack resounds through the room and Kurt cries out at the initial pain in his ass. Blaine watching him and keeping their link way open to make sure he doesn't push his lovers pleasure levels.

"One Daddy."

Thwack. One by one the spanks are alternated between the cheeks and from soft to hard. Kurt counting every last one out until tears are forming in his eyes near the end. So much pleasure mixing shooting through his body and the ropes wont let him move to relieve the pleasure building up.

"Last one Baby. You are doing so well for Daddy."

Thwack. "Twenty... twenty Daddy!" Kurt moans as he starts crying. "Need you daddy! Please!"

"Sh I know baby, I know." Tossing the paddle to the side Blaine wastes no time crawling up onto the bed and pushing into that perfectly red ass he loves so much. "Gods you feel so fucking good."

"Unn move daddy please!"

"Shh, not yet." He reaches over crabbing the bottle of blood and taking a deep drink before leaning over with a second mouthful and pushing the liquid into Kurt's mouth with his tongue. The young vampire gulping every drop down before moaning loudly against Blaine's lips as the older man starts pounding into him. Kurt cries harder as the ropes restrict his pleasure and he can't hold Blaine like he wants to.

He snaps as Blaine pounds into him harder. "Red!" Kurt's boy shakes through his crying fit as all he wants to do is hold Blaine and make love so that they both feel pleasure. He hates the ropes keeping him from feeling the pleasure Blaine is giving him. "Red. Red. Please I want to hold you!"

It's seconds after Kurt screams red that Blaine is off of him and across the room gasping for breath as he calms his body down. He should have felt the panic building in Kurt at wanting to slow down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Not hurt... just... I just want you in my arms." Kurt struggles against the ropes tears rolling down his face as Blaine rushes over untying him before pulling the boy into his arms. Clinging to his lover Kurt just snuggles in and cries. "I've ruined our night. I don't know why I was so scared. I don't know."

"It's ok. Sh. I should have know you were freaking out." Blaine kisses his head rocking them both as Kurt slowly calms down. "I love you so much Kurt, I can't, I can't forgive myself for hurting you." They both cry wrapped around each other, both trying to sooth the other.

"Make love to me?" Kurt is so timid as he asks.

"Of course love. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. I love you." Kurt kisses him softly as Blaine lays him down pushing back inside his body. The spark of pain from the spanking causing him to moan as their body's move slowly together. The most intimate they've been since their first night together.

Across town Sebastian rolls the dark red liquid in his glass at the bar as his eyes are trained to his boyfriend dancing with a few model friends. Body's moving as one of them grabs him by the hips and pulls Alain in close. Hips moving together as his arms wrap around the other man. He's drunk, Sebastian's knows he is with the amount of drinks he's had laced with elemental blood before he showed up. Truthfully watching the man he's fairly certain he's in love with grinding up against another vampire hurts in ways he didn't know he could hurt.

"You know, if you are just going to sit here and watch him feeling sorry for yourself I'd say he's better off."

Sebastian turns to glare at the woman he knows belongs to that voice. "Fuck of Santana, what would a fairy know about how I feel right now?"

"Uhg, because your feelings are oozing off of your merekat like features in waves big enough to surf on." She rolls her eyes before purring at the Batista. "Hey sweet cheeks, how about a sex on the beach? I think Jersey would be a good place if you want to hit it on your next day off." She gets an eye roll in response and his drink order passed to her. "Your loss love."

"What? Fuck you bitch."

"So you confirm my accusation by cussing me out. Way to treat a friend."

"Like we're friends."

"True, you're way to old to be seen with some hot young fairy flesh like me." Santana bops his nose before turning to watch Alain as he leans back into the second guy grinding against him causing Sebastian to growl. "So attractive. You know, you could just go over there and claim what's yours."

"He's not mine. Not officially."

"Isn't he that boy-toy you've been all giddy about?" She watches him closely, his eyes never leaving Alain.

"Yeah he's the one I've told you about. Talented, smart, sexy, sweet as all shit, and just perfect for me. So perfect that I know he's to good for me." Downing the rest of his drink, hissing as the earth element mixed with dragons blood burns a bit as it goes down. "But I love him."

"Then why aren't you out there?" She's up out of her chair the second he blushes and looks down at the ground. "Oh My Goddess! You're scared! The oh so old and powerful vampire son of the strongest and oldest member of the council is scared shirtless to tell one young vampling how you actually feel? Or is it you're scared because you actually have feelings for someone other then that hot shit Blaine you let slip out of your fingers?"

"Shut the fuck up! Blaine has found the perfect guy for him and I'm happy for him."

"Then you move on too. Go out there and tell that sex on legs you want him by your side officially dumb ass."

His eyes shift towards her curiously. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because in a weird way sunshine, I like you." She huffs when he starts laughing. "Not like that fat head, you're so not my gender of preference or species, but as friends. Yeah. I'd like to think of us as friends."

"Thank you Santana. You know, when Kurt is able to go outside and socialize I think you should meet him. You two would get along I think."

"Why do you say that huh?"

"You both told me to just suck it up and tell him how I feel." he laughs as she rolls her eyes. "Want to help me get those models off him? Work them up and then break their little hearts when you go home with that Batista?"

"Um that blonde behind the counter is fucking hot. Yeah, let's ruin their night."

The two slink through the crowd until the reach the three way pile with Alain whining between the other two body's One model having their teeth scraping against his neck while the other slips his hand down caressing over the hardness between his legs. Sebastian growls as he slides against Alain's side, hissing into his ear. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Um Sebastian." Alain turns away from the other two as he wraps his arms about his boyfriend. "Was missing you. So much." His body sways with Sebastian's movements to the music, pupils dilated far beyond what drunkenness should have them.

"What have you been drinking?"

"Dun know, but gods it makes me feel so good." he nuzzles against that sweet smelling neck. "You smell so good."

"Dammit! What the fuck did you assholes give him!" Sebastian doesn't let go of Alain as the man sways at the sudden movement when he turned to yell at the guys who were pleasantly distracted by Santana's charms.

"Bastian, what do you mean what did they give him?" Santana looks over at Alain and groans as she sniffs the air. "Fairy. You slipped him pure fairy blood at some point. Bet you think that's all cool to seduce him via drugging him."

"That's ridiculous! He just can't hold his dragons blood!"

Santana holds Sebastian back as she raises a brow at the one who spoke up. "So it was you and don't even try to deny it you stink like the cheap ass blood you slipped him."

"You can't smell it!"

"You can if you're a fairy and honey, I'm the biggest bitch fairy there is. Now we can do this all one of two ways, it will of course be your choice." She smiles as the second guy takes off. "One: You can admit to slipping him the drug even though you know he has a boyfriend that is a pretty fucking strong and old vampire with extremely high connections that could have your afterlife terminated with one word and then thoughtfully resign from your job at said boyfriends fashion company and then disappear without a trace. Two: You keep talking shit and my fairy ass will rip every drop of fairy blood you fed him out of you using a pair of tweezers and razor blades that I hide in my hair to deal with jack ass losers like you." She laughs as he takes off towards the exit. "Guess he went number three. Run like a chicken shit because he left him manhood at home."

"Santana, you are so awesome." Sebastian turn sand holds Alain more firmly.

"I know. Now take him home and get him pumped full of regular blood. It'll take the edge off." She lifts Alain's chin looking into his eyes. "Though I'm shocked it worked so well on him. Usually vamps that have a mystical parent aren't effected by our blood."

"What the hell are you talking about." They both help get Alain out the front door and headed towards his car since Sebastian told his driver he'd hitch a ride home with his boyfriend.

"His eyes are green, not just any green glowing green. He's got fairy in him."

"Fine!" Alain pulls away groaning at the slight headache from all the dragons blood. "I was faking it."

"What the fuck! I thought they drugged you!" Sebastian gets into his boyfriends face, irritated at how he feels relieved his boyfriend is fine and pissed that he was letting those asses touch him like that.

"They did, but like she said it doesn't work on someone who's mother was a fairy. I let them think it worked because you were ignoring me!"

"Oh this is good." Santana leans against the car to watch them with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you wanted them and not me! Plus I was scared!"

"Scared? Of what huh? Showing me something more then just affection when others are around and calling me your boyfriend? I want more you jack ass!" Alain growls at him.

"You want more huh? Well maybe I was scared because for the first time in two hundred years I'm in love! That's right I love you!"

They both go silent as their eyes study each other. Sebastian trying not to cry and show how weak Alain makes him and Alain slowly grinning. "I love you too jerk." hands reach out and grab Sebastian by the shirt pulling him into a sweet kiss as they both start to laugh.

"That was so stupid! What kind of fight ends in a kiss? Ugh! This is to sweet! Go home and fuck it off gaylings, this fairy has a blonde bartender in a mini skirt to woo!"

"By Santana!" Sebastian laughs as she flips him off as his hands reach up to caress Alains cheeks. "I love you. That's what I wanted to tell you tonight, but I was so scared. I haven't loved anyone since Blaine."

"I know and it's ok. That's why I was willing to wait, really all I wanted was for you to come over and make those jerks know I'm yours. Having your heart is just an added bonus."

"Well, then how about I take you home and we make this a little more official." Sebastian kisses over that perfect pale neck. "I want to exchange blood. I want a link with you, to feel you everywhere I go."

"I'd love that too. Your place?"

"I'll drive then." He reaches back and pulls the car keys out of Alains back pocket laughing as hands swat at him playfully. He really can't wait to tell Kurt he was right. No, wait he can wait. Right now he has a hot young vampire that's willing to start a connection with him because he loves him. Tomorrow night he'll let Kurt know.


	9. Chapter 8

Up in Lights 8

AN: This is really late and I am so sorry! My writing has gotten a lot slower with school and now my film adventures. This morning (At the ungodly hour of like 5/6am) I got off the set of a short film for a 48 hour movie challenge. To sum it up: on day 1 you are given the requirements and what has to show up in the film and then you have 48 hours to write, cast, set up in location, film, edit, and turn in a finished movie. :) We did an awesome slasher/horror based about the evils of drunk driving. When it's up for sharing, I'll give a link so everyone can see our finish product. Also I'll be on another set as a Special effects make-up artist, just to warn everyone.

That being said, here is a rather short chapter with a bit of a cut off dramatic ending. This is the last planned arch of this story and when it ends I'll probably go a few happy chapter and then end it with an epilogue. If there is something specific you would like to see, drop me a line :)

Thank you for all the reviews ^-^ You guys rock.

On to the piece!

XxXxXxX

It's the whine Kurt makes as he sits in front of the window looking out into the dark yard that get's Blaine to smile. It's the same sound his boyfriend has made every five minutes when he thinks he isn't paying attention to him. Truthfully, Blaine is not paying attention to him because that sound and the pout on the boys face are just to adorable for words. Especially when you tie it in with the flooding of emotions and thoughts about going outside and chasing squirrels. Yes, squirrels. That's what has him laughing internally and concentrating on keeping his side of the link quiet.

"Da~addy! Please! I've been good like you asked. I didn't even tackle Sebastian when he walked in the door two hours ago."

"Which I'm very great full for, by the way." Sebastian slowly sips his cup of blood when Blaine glares in his direction.

"Kurt, love, you know that there is more then just being good. We're working you up to going outside, but that wont happen until you stop imagining chasing small fluffy animals and ripping their throats out."

His blue eyes narrow towards his boyfriend. "You're just no fun!"

"What's this about small fluffy animals?" Sebastian looks between them. "And no more glaring! I want to know. Really."

Groaning Blaine shakes his head. "He keeps chasing the sounds of the squirrels outside while his mind overflows with images of tearing them apart."

"They taunt me! You're not listening to how they pick on me! Throwing things at the windows and sitting right outside laughing at me." Kurt huffs as Sebastian can't contain the laughter anymore. "Now I know why cats go so stir crazy. Those birds and fluffy animals just know what buttons to push and just KNOW they wont get caught because we can't get out."

"You. Are. Priceless." Sebastian is nearly rolling around in his chair as Kurt glares daggers at him.

"Baby, stop your train of thought."

"Don't wanna. He's being an ass and would deserve it."

"Deserve what?" Sebastian looks between them as they have an odd silent conversation. "Guys, you're freaking me out." When Kurt towards him with one brow raised and a smirk on his lips, he barely has ten second before there's a pouncing fledgling tackling him to the ground and hissing. "What the fuck!"

"KURT!"

Kurt grins before his fingers start to tickle his friend. "You ass. You thought I was going to bite you or something didn't you? Hah! I'm more in control then that!"

Blaine freezes as he watches his baby play with Sebastian when his friend starts to tickle him back. The calm and ease radiating from his boyfriend brings a pleased smile to his face. Maybe the boy was closer to being able to go outside then he thought. "Sebastian, I think you should call Alain and see what e has going on tomorrow."

"Huh?" The two on the floor stop their tickle bout to stare at Blaine oddly. "Why would I do that? I know he has a photo session and then we were going to hang out at my place for some much anticipated private time. Unless you're kinky and want the details." Kurt slaps him playfully before crawling off his friend and into his boyfriends lap and open arms to snuggle.

"No, I just want to see how many people would be there so that maybe we could supervise a visit with Kurt." Blaine laughs as his vision is immediately full of nothing but those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Yes Baby. You've proven to me that you can stay calm and in control, now you wont be able to go out alone, but in an environment with three vampires you trust and maybe one or two humans we can see how close you are to being fully in control."

"If I do good maybe my dad can come for Christmas!" Kurt freezes when he sees Blaine freeze at that. "Blaine, why do I feel you trying to hide something from me? Why don't you want my dad to come for... Oh god! You haven't told him!" His hands hit at the solid chest of his boyfriend while Sebastian laughs at them. "You promised me you would tell him!"

"I know, but it's been hard trying to juggle you, work, my parents, and find time during our sleeping hours to call him."

"You have to juggle me huh?"

"Not like that, you know what I meant."

"No I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?"

He groans before forcing Kurt to look him in the eyes and to stop the snarly attitude he's showing. "You're a newly turned fledgling and even though I am fully and truly happy to have you with me for the rest of eternity, it isn't easy to take care of you're particular needs while dealing with all the modern day hassle of having a turned vampire." He pulls a reluctant Kurt into a soft kiss. "you're very worth it though and I'm sorry I haven't been awake during the day to call your dad."

"Can we call him now?"

"It's midnight love."

"Dun care. I wanna call my dad so that he knows we wont be there for Christmas, but maybe he can come here."

"Kurt.."

"I know he wont be mad! Especially since the last thing you told him was that I was beaten up by..." he freezes still not able to really talk about what happened and how his ex was the first thing he ate. "Please Daddy."

"Ugh! Fine! Call your dad while I go mix your special blood and work out something with Alain to get you out of the house tomorrow." Not even a verbal thank you or anything is sent his way as Kurt storms off with his cell phone to call his dad from the bedroom, leaving Blaine growling and pissy as he feels the waves of anger rolling off his boyfriend. "Why doesn't he understand that I didn't have time!"

"Because you did have time and plenty of us telling you to make that call." Sebastian follows his friend into the kitchen. "I even offered to make the call for you, but you said that you'd do it."

"Yes. Well..."

"No excuses. You got caught and now it's time for you to accept his anger and apologize like a big boy."

"Fuck!" Flopping his head down on the counter, Blaine groans as he knows Sebastian is right. "I royally fucked up."

"He's your first fledgling, ended up being a specialty breed, and you love him. You were bound to be distracted, but yes. You fucked up."

"Call Alain and please make tomorrow happen so that he can forgive me?"

"Oh my poor stupid friend, it will take more then just a day out for him to forgive you."

"Ugh! This is why I've been single so long!"

Sebastian bursts out laughing as he gets his cell out dialing his boyfriends number. "Yeah. The way you really fuck things up is just why you've been single so long." He holds up a hand to silence Blaine when he hears the melodic way Alain answers his phone. "Hey sexy, have a question for you."

"No you can't come here and suck me off in the backroom again, I have every intention of finishing this shoot on time, thank you very much." Alain hands his camera off before giving orders to get the next model ready.

"Shit that's sexy, but no. Blaine thinks that Kurt is ready..." He shoves Blaine off the counter "Go mix the blood like you said you would. Anyways, he thinks Kurt is ready to try going outside to a familiar location that wouldn't have to many humans or distractions to see how well he does with his control and to help ease some of the cabin fever."

"And what does that have to do with me?" His smile gives away that he knows, he can feel his lovers plans and fully agrees with the idea, he just wants him to say it.

"Oh you minx, making me talk with my mouth."

"It's currently not doing anything else more agreeable."

"Fuck, you're so spending the day with me."

"Did you even need to ask that? Now back on subject sexy." Alain smiles at the assistant that's blushing bright red because she has a bit of a crush on the vampire. "Kurt and this plan."

Sebastian makes sure Blaine isn't looking as he adjusts himself with mental images of bending Alain over flood their connection, he really does have the perfect boyfriend. "Yes, well, seeing as your studio is very familiar to him and there's a chance of there being a limited amount of beating hearts around, it would be the best environment to test him out in."

"I agree you dirty old man, really thoughts like that at your age?" He makes sure to send even dirtier images through their connection, a grin growing on his face as Sebastian moans loud enough to get a verbal response from Blaine. " Picking me up from work tonight?"

"You don't even have to fucking ask. I'll be there in an hour."

"Just behave when you get here, I still have three more models to get through." Waiving his assistant away Alain sighs. "I need to go love, their ready for me. Love you."

"I love you too, so much." Sebastian hangs up with a grin on his face.

Blaine slips a mug of blood in front of his friend. "Never thought I'd see the day when Sebastian Smyth would be truly and utterly in love."

Giving his friend a brief nod before drinking down the offered drink and watching Blaine mix the bottle for Kurt. "Law of averages makes it possible, but I'm glad it did happen. He's perfect, beautiful, talented, and sexy as all fucking hell. He also said it be ok to bring Kurt tomorrow. I'll text you the details though because.."

"You're going to go get your moves on."

"um. More then just my moves if I can convince him to use that desk finally..."

"TMI Bastian, TMI." They laugh while Blaine walks his friend out, trying to hold off on going to find Kurt and face the wrath of his wrong doing.

Meanwhile, Kurt was a nervous wreck as the phone rang and rang as his fingers crossed that his dad wouldn't be pissed about getting a call at one in the morning.

When the phone finally picked up Kurt was shocked with how awake and hyper his dad sounded. "Burt Hummel speaking."

"Dad?"

"Kurt! Oh god buddy, I'm so glad to hear your voice! I was starting to worry the longer it went that we hadn't heard anything. Didn't know if you were alright or if you just didn't want to talk to me again..."

"Dad, slow down, it's 1am and you sound like it's noon."

Burt gruffs out a laugh, as his wolf side lets itself be known. "You do know it's the day before a full moon right? You know how the pack gets before the moon."

"Oh, no I didn't it's been... Dad I wasn't alright that's why Blaine forgot to call. He didn't know how to tell you that I died." The sound of his dad gasping before he sits down hard hits Kurt's ear as tears stream out of his blue eyes. "Dad, A-andrew cornered me when we were out with some friends and he... he stabbed me with some kind of poisoned blade and I was so sick. There wasn't anything else to do, though I would have done this anyways because I love him that much, but he changed me. I'm a vampire dad."

"I.. I knew it would happen eventually, but not so soon. That asshat he.."

"He got the end of the councils justice. There's no reason to worry about him and the Elders are searching for whom ever sold him that cursed blade and knew that I am part elf."

Drawing in a shuddering breath as he tries to control his tears, Burt clears his throat. "Let me talk to Blaine."

A slight big confused, Kurt agrees and goes to find his boyfriend at the same time Blaine is heading up the stairs with his blood. "My dad would like to talk with you." They exchange phone for blood, Kurt immediately brightening up at the smell of the warm liquid before he starts to down it hungrily.

Blaine takes a deep breathe before putting the phone to his ear. "Mister Hummel I am so, so very sorry that I didn't call you, but I've never had a fledgling before and it became hard to juggle my responsibilities to work and him along with trying to figure out how to word what happened in a way that wouldn't result in you chopping my head off with a silver axe..."

"I'm not mad about any of that son, I'm a turned wolf so I know how hard it is when you have someone adapting to a new life. Just ask Kurt about my going around marking all my territory." Burt laughs a bit remembering that himself. "No, I wanted to tell you about something Kurt doesn't know about. His mother didn't die the way he thinks she did. She died the same way he did. Poisoned by a hunter that targets Elves specifically."

"Wait, there's a hunter?"

"A group of them that are a part of the witches covens. They hunt Elves and Elf blooded to use their parts in certain spells. They were able to kill Lizzy, but the pack kept them out so that they couldn't harvest her organs and such. Have your Elders start there, with the covens. They'll find what their looking for there, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Burt." he relaxes a bit knowing the scary wolf dad isn't mad at him. "Also about Christmas, I know we were going to come stay with you, but that isn't possible now. Kurt is unable to be in the sun for the next hundred years and there are no real vampire friendly areas in Ohio as it's mainly all pack. That along with his inability to control his hunger right now, it would be dangerous to have him around so many fast beating hearts. Instead, if he's able to control himself by then, I'd like to invite you and your family to stay with us for the holiday."

"I'd say, great idea if we didn't have pack obligations already for the holidays since the full moon isn't that far away from Christmas day." Burt groans out his frustration when he realizes he wont be able to see his son again for a while. "let's see how he's doing by then and talk about it when we know if he can control himself, especially around pack."

"That sounds like a good plan. Burt, I'm sorry that this ruins the plans we had."

"It's alright. I knew it would happen eventually, but next time something drastic like this happens a little warning would be good. Don't be afraid to call me at odd hours if you have to."

"I'll remember that Burt. Thank you. Did you want to talk to Kurt again before you go? It's getting pretty early and I have to make sure he's fed before his rest time."

"Na, I'll come up with a night that I can stay up and talk to him during the week so that he has a time to talk with me."

"Sounds good, bye Burt." Blaine hangs up in time to hear a loud crashing sound from the kitchen area causing him to run all the way down as the feelings coming off of Kurt are panic and pain. "Baby!" When he turns the corner he can hear the crying and hissing sounds coming from his boyfriend before he sees him curled up in the corner, arm curled tight against his body and the trail of blood starting at the counter and going all the way to the huddled shivering pile of Kurt. "Baby... what happened?"

".. I... I don't know... I don't know what happened." The sobbing breaths coming from the shuddering pile of Kurt break his heart.

Slowly lowering himself to the floor and moving to wrap himself around Kurt in a comforting move, Blaine tries to urge his arm out to see what damage is done and make sure its healing. "Just tell me as best you can or show me through out connection Baby."

"I was... was going to try mixing the blood with some vegetable... like an energy drink to see what it tastes like and... and images just flashed in my head... I don't.. they were so scary... and felt so real..."

"What images Baby. Show me what you saw or tell me." He can't convince Kurt to show his arm just yet so he keeps trying to sooth him until he get's a mind full of death. A young woman throwing herself in the way of an attacker of some kind, no not an attacker. His breath catches when he clearly sees glowing red eyes before the animal darts around the woman and bites down on the arm of the small boy all while he hears the scream of the woman being stabbed by someone else. In his gut he knows he's seeing something Kurt had forgotten and what Burt had been talking about. Elizabeth had been hunted and there was a good chance Kurt was on their radar now. That would be the only reason a vampire would have images like this replaying and when he does pull his boyfriends arm away from his body and sees the still bleeding tears down his arm from where it looks like something bit him, it confirmed to him that what ever creature is hunting his boyfriend, they had hell hounds at their disposal.


	10. Chapter 9

Up in Lights 9

AN: Here's a short filler chapter. Sorry it is sooo short, but it didn't feel right trying to take it further. I've also decided that the story will end at 15 chapters (including Prologue and Epilogue), that leaves us 5 more chapters until I close this story verse. If there is anything you haven't seen yet and you would like to see, let me know. There will be 1-2 chapters of nothing but good old lovin' but if there is a kink you want them to try or revisit (Because Kurt doesn't like having his hands tied)

Thank you everyone for the comments :) and because I promised here is the link for the short we did (didn't win BUT we got mentioned in the news paper as memorable) WARNING: This is a bit of a graphic tale about the evils of drunk driving and that it's really bad, even worse when you stumble across a crazy human eating family. Asleep at the Wheel challenge submission: vimeo 76300883

With that, The next two weekends (My writing time) is going to be spent working the semesters play and studying for all my midterms. After, my homework level goes down and my writing time goes up.

Enjoy the new chapter :)

XxXxXxX

If he would have thought about his plan a little more, Blaine would have realized that everything that's happening was going to happen. At least that's what he's telling himself as he walks into the house with blood from one end to the other following the feelings he's getting from a very scared Kurt. The same scared feelings he can see clearly in the shining blue eyes that look up at him when he walks into the basement beyond all the carnage to find his baby covered and blood with tears streaming down his face and whimpering. He should have known.

Earlier...

"Blaine, do you really think this is a good idea?" Sebastian questions his friend over the phone. "He's never been outside of your house since he's been changed, there are unknown creepers that car wound a vampire hunting him, and you have no back up to make sure he behaves on his way here."

"Bastian, he'll be fine. He's been so good and I promised him we would go out tonight." He smiles at Kurt while his baby makes his to-go blood bottle. "I can't go back on my promise."

"Yes you can." Groaning Sebastian shakes his head at Alain, sending his boyfriend the knowledge that Blaine is still coming their way. "Just remember, if you have to turn around because he can't handle it we will understand."

"Promise. First sign of difficulty and we'll head back home."

"You better. Even with how powerful you are and as connected as you two are, you could never hold him back if something happened."

"I know he'll be fine." Blaine says his goodbyes before wrapping his arms about that perfect waist and kissing that pale neck he loves so much. "You ready baby?"

"Yes daddy."

"You have enough blood for the trip?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You make me sound like a real baby."

"Well you are in a way love. " Blaine kisses him again. "You're going to be a baby until your at least fifty."

"Not bad, only thirty more ye-"

"No love, you started over again at 0 when you were turned."

"W-wait, so I'm?"

"Going to have your first birthday on the anniversary of your turning, in about seven months."

"Will I get presents?"

He can't help it, Blaine laughs at the serious look on his face. "Yes my love, you will get gifts. I might even get you some grown up toys."

"Long as their not pink, I'm good with that." Kurt sways his hips as he walks away heading towards the door. "Now let's go before there isn't enough time to enjoy my freedom before we have to come right back and hide from the sun."

He didn't think about the drive through town to get there. He hadn't thought about Kurt being over whelmed by all the sounds of hearts beating as the humans of the nightlife walked around with their human friends and counterparts. The new smells coming in from the cracked window or he sights he hasn't seen through his more sensitive vampire sight. The bright lights hurting his eyes. Blaine should have turned around when he first felt the tremor of control slipping from his boyfriend. He should have turned around when Kurt tried drinking from the bottle to calm himself down, but every time Blaine asked he said he was fine. By the time Blaine pulled over because he was becoming very worried as Kurt finished his first bottle of blood off, it was to late. Kurt was growling and fidgeting in the passengers seat, trying to stay controlled.

"Baby, you're not alright so stop saying you are." he reaches over to comfort Kurt when all he gets is a whine in response. He didn't expect Kurt to bit him, tearing a chunk out of his arm before hissing at him and running from the car into the night. "Fuck!" He takes off after him, but can't keep up with his boyfriends speed or head start.

Present...

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The only words coming out of Kurt's mouth as he huddles in the corner.

Blaine slowly moves towards him. "It's alright. Everything is alright love." He slowly kneels down before wrapping the shivering boy in his arms. "Just calm down and tell me what happened."

He breaks down crying into Blaine's chest their link opening wide with images of killing and maiming. How Kurt's mind just over flowed with the need to escape the car and run, but the need to run didn't come from his vampire instincts. A chant repeating over and over was there. His need to feed only took over when he neared the house they were in right now and could smell blood.

"They were dead already?" Blaine blurts out of no where. Getting a small nod in response. "Kurt, baby, it's alright. Did you drink from them?"

"N-no... I slipped in it when I tried to stop myself..."

"Good. Then there wont be that much of an issue. Let me call Moot and Sebastian." He kisses Kurt's temple before calling his mother, getting an earful before she hangs up saying that the team will be there to investigate and she'll be with them. Sebastian on the other hand...

"I Fucking told you to turn around and go home when he first showed signs of breaking down! I even told you to not fucking come because we don't know where on when he'd be attacked next! But NO! You had to not listen and now what? You find him in a house full of blood and it's all a big set up?" Sebastian growls in anger as Alain shushes him and shoos him to another room so he can get his job done. "Sorry sweets." He hurries into the office and slams the door. "So, what is going to happen now?"

"First, stop yelling at me. Kurt can hear you and he's getting even more upset" Blaine holds Kurt closer. "Second, I need you and Alain to watch Kurt for me because when the team figures out who the hell this is that did this, they are going and I'm going to be then one doing it."

Sebastian groans. "Fine. Yes. I don't even need to ask Alain, but I know he'll want to. I'll even clear all the work schedules for both of us so that we can be there non-stop until you actually have the person."

"Thank you Bastian." Blaine looks up when he hears the team rushing around the house before he sees his mother. "Come by tomorrow and I'll fill you in." he hangs up as soon as Sebastian confirms. "Moot, stay calm please."

"How can I stay calm! You took your fledgling out way to soon, though that is partially my fault for not teaching you to wait a year at least before you take them out near humans or this might happen, though I can see from the bodies that he didn't do this! There is also the known threat to his life and being in the open like this makes you both more vulnerable!"

"Please Moot, I know. I was stupid and should have listened to Sebastian and stayed home, but yelling at me isn't helping Kurt calm down any. So please just stop yelling and tell me I can take him home soon."

"Of course." She squats down to check Kurt over. "You'll be safe soon child."

"I'm scared... I can still hear them in my head."

She looks curiously at Blaine. "And you?"

"Nothing. Nothing like that is coming through the link. I only heard them when he played back what happened in the car and here."

Calling out an order in french Amunet moves to the side for the team member to check Kurt over. "Relax child, he's a specialist in the magical arts and he's just going to see if he can follow the spell path."

"Hurry." Kurt shudders as his eyes close. "I can hear the howling again and it really hurt last time."

"Be strong Kurt. We wont let the hounds get you this time." Amunet places her hand on his arm to try and sooth the boy down.

"I'm here baby." Blaine holds him tighter before Kurt starts screaming in pain causing him to cringe as that burning and tearing feeling rips through their connection. "Strong baby, my brave strong little boy."

"Got it." The man smiles as a soothing bright light goes around them and instantly Kurt stops screaming and just shivers with the pain from the new scratch marks down his back. The man and Amunet start talking in french, Amunet getting happier the longer they talk.

Blaine puts his wrist to Kurt's lips. "Drink baby, help your body heal before I take you home."

"Dun want your wrist.." Kurt shifts slowly sniffing around that gorgeous neck. "Please... here please..."

"Baby." His eyes close while his hand runs through Kurt's soft brown hair. Trying to hold his moan in when Kurt takes the hint and bites. His golden eyes only open when his mother clears her throat. "Yes Moot?"

"They are going to pinpoint the location of the witches while the sun is up. Why don't you take Kurt home for now. We will call you tomorrow night when we've confronted them."

"I'm going with you tomorrow." Blaine caresses the back of Kurt's neck to signal that he needs to stop drinking. "Sebastian and Alain agreed to watch Kurt for me for a few nights. These people will pay for making him suffer."

"Then I will send you the information when I get it. Now go get him cleaned up and relaxed at home and wait until he's older to take him out of the house again."

"Yes Moot."

"Thank you Amunet." Kurt licks up the last of the blood on Blaine's neck.

"Sweety, you are very welcome." She kisses his forehead before going to get a report from the rest of the team.

"... I'm still hungry..."

"I know. It's because of the new scratches draining you and the over powering smell of fresh blood." It's mere seconds before Blaine has Kurt wrapped around him as he carries his boyfriend out just like a toddler. He ignores the looks they get and the deep blush he knows is covering that soft pale skin. "Let's get you back to the car and home so that you can scrub up and feed until your full."

"Mmm... then maybe we will have time to snuggle before I pass out with the sun."

"I think the snuggles can be arranged."

Snuggles were the first thing on the list after the hectic drive home, Kurt curling up tighter into the passenger seat as he tries to shut out all the sounds and his hunger. The second they were in the driveway Blaine ran around the car and pulled Kurt out and into the tightest hug, "Shh. Shh. We're home now." Followed by Kurt being carried inside and up the stairs towards the bathroom where Blaine set him down gently before starting the shower and stripping them both. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

"Hungry."

"I know baby. As soon as we're in the shower you can feed." Blaine kisses his lips softly before taking the bandages off his wound from the other night. Voice catching in his throat when Kurt steps into the shower and he sees the new deep cuts down his loves back. "Be careful, the water is going to..." He doesn't get the word sting out before Kurt is hissing in pain and scratching at Blaine to try and get him to make it stop. "I know. Shh. I know. I need to clean it though and the water will help with that."

"Nnn... make it stop... make it all stop please...:

"Shh I will. I'll get them tomorrow night and they will never harm you or anyone else ever again." Blaine moves Kurt so he can nuzzle at his neck. "Drink love. It will help with the pain."

"No. Wash me and get me out of the water and then I'll drink." Kurt pushes away before passing his body wash to Blaine and starting to wash his own hair. "Hurry because it does hurt, so bad."

"Alright baby." Blaine helps get him clean faster and in no time has Kurt out of the water and wrapped in a fluffy hot towel being laid down in their bed. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not really. Just a dull ache." Ne moves from the towel to snuggle against Blaine and pull the blankets over top of them. "You were right that the water would help, but now.. baby hungry..."

Kurt gets a chuckle in response. "Well then, baby should eat." he tilts his head to the side to let Kurt drink from him, knowing that as soon as the sun comes up he'll be drinking double from the fridge to make up for it. When the bite doesn't come Blaine moves to watch Kurt kiss down his chest. One brow goes up when Kurt peeks up at him before latching onto one of his nipples and sinks his teeth in causing pure pleasure toe shoot through his body. He knew that this was how vampires feed their infants, yes only woman can give birth but both genders can feed them. He's just never thought of trying it. "baby... "

Those blue eyes stay looking up at him as they share images of a future where they would adopt or have a surrogate baby feeding from Blaine as Kurt is now. A happy future with matching rings. No their not ready to get married or even engaged yet, but they both picture their lives entwined in every way possible. It's those images that cause Kurt to eat his fill before curling up against Blaine with a happy purr in his throat as his eyes close before the sun comes up. It doesn't hurt Blaine's feelings that his love is sleeping early, he can feel the exhaustion that all the spell casting and the rest of the day has taken on the young fledgeling. So he just let's him sleep, holding him until the sun comes up before moving from the bed to drink his fill of the blood stock and call his mother about any new details and update Sebastian over when he should show up to watch Kurt.

There's also a bit of time that Blaine sets aside to write a letter to Kurt, just in case he doesn't come home from the hunt. A letter full of how much he loves the boy and telling him to be strong no matter what and enclosing a letter of guardianship with Sebastian's name on it. He wouldn't trust anyone else with his baby if something ever happened to him.


End file.
